Chris's The Parent Trap
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Anna and Elsa are twin girls who have been separated at birth after their parents Jack Frost and Rapunzel Solar divorced. After finding each other at camp, Anna and Elsa make a plan to get their parents back together. With the help of their friends, Anna and Elsa must also outdo Jack's evil fiance. Jackunzel and Mericcup
1. Camp

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Camp**_

It was a nice crisp evening out on one of the great lakes. Snow was falling steadily upon the buildings. One of these buildings was set up for such weather. Inside, a party was being held and there were couples dancing about. One particular pair was standing a ways and the two seemed to be lost in the other's eyes to not give anyone else so much as a second glance.

_Chris Pine_

The girl, a blonde with long flowing hair, was dressed in a delicate purple with pink lacing dress. The boy, who had strange silver hair, was dressed in a cobalt suit. They stood by the window and watched the snow fall outside.

_Mandy Moore_

The boy turned and leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon his date. She welcomed him and wrapped her slim arms around his neck.

_The Parent Trap_

_Original movie credited to Nancy Meyers and Charles Shyer. Parody written by FrozenLanterns._

They were celebrating their recent marriage. A paper was written down to complete the process. The couple was Jackson Overland Frost and Rapunzel Rampion Solar.

_Kelly McDonald_

Jack and Rapunzel were at the moment on their honeymoon.

_Jay Baruchel_

The young couple finally joined the crowd and started to dance. They slowed down to kiss each other once again.

_Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel_

Later, the two sat at their table to enjoy their meal. A clerk gave them some wine and a woman came up, "May I take a picture?" A nod was confirmed and the photographer held up her camera, "Can you please turn toward each other?" The couple obeyed and she took the picture.

The picture showed a very handsome young man with strange white hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. Facing him was a very beautiful young lady with long gold hair, sparkling green eyes, and peach skin. It was clearly obvious the two were in love. Neither wanted this moment to end; ever.

* * *

_Eleven years and nine months later__…_

It was a warm summer out in the state of Maine. On the lake called Moose Lake, there was a camp set up for girls. It was called Camp Transylvania and it was owned by a man named Dracula and his daughter Mavis. As of now, the two along with their co-workers were getting ready to start the summer for the girls that were coming.

Buses started to pull up and girls started bustling right out. "My gosh, my cell does not work out here!" One girl said while her friend replied,

"OMG. How are we ever going to live?"

Bags were tossed into a pile so the girls can grab them on their way to their respectful cabins. Dracula was standing on soapbox and he was calling through his microphone to get the attention of the girls (and one boy who somehow managed to get stuck there), "Hello everyone! Welcome to Camp Transylvania. I'm Dracula, your camp director. Now, girls, let's find our duffels as quickly as we can. We have a big first day ahead of us. I'm going to turn the bullhorn over now to my daughter and right-hand man, Mavis," He turned to his daughter who was slim black haired young woman, "Mavis, sweetie, bunk assignments, if you please."

"Sure, daddy," Mavis nodded while taking the bullhorn and she got on the soapbox in place of her father, "All right, guys, listen up!" She began and seemed rather excited and she began to name names.

One of the camp workers walked over to the pile of duffels and threw a large white one on top. One girl rushed up for she knew it was hers. She had silver long hair that was braided to one side and bright blue eyes. She too had pale skin while wearing white hip clothes and was actually rather pretty for an eleven year old.

"Hey there it is! My duffle!" She announced and reached over to grab it.

But before she can even get her bag out of the pile, more bags were thrown on top. The girl grunted and tried to pull her duffle out. Her result was rather disappointing. Her bag would not even budge. She glared in frustration,

"Now the question is, how do I get it out?" She walked around and made a grab for it. She began to pull, "Okay I can do this." She grunted and tried to pull, "Okay, no I can't do this." She backed up when she heard a girl say behind her,

"You must be new here."

The white haired girl turned and noticed a girl with glasses come walking up, "How can you tell?"

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the gorillas tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks. It's the big white one."

The two girls once again tried to pull at the duffle but they were distracted when a big girl came up and pulled her buried duffle with no problem, "Whoa." The girl with the glasses exclaimed.

"I'll say. Now that's my kind of woman." The first girl said with a smirk.

"Hey! Excuse me!" The big girl turned and the silver haired girl questioned,

"Could you give me a hand with my duffel? It's the white one buried way over there."

"Hey no problem." The big girl walked up and easily pulled the bag out before handing it to the silver haired girl. She noticed the writing on the bag and turned to her, "Hey, you're from Pennsylvania?" The silver haired girl nodded while tugging at her braid, "I heard it's really cold up there. What is it like?"

"Not too much to explain. I live in a great big house near the mountains and forest. It gets pretty cold of course but I don't mind. I love the cold."

"Frost, Elsa!" Mavis suddenly called and the white haired girl turned at her name,

"Right here!" She waved.

"Arapaho."

The girl with the glasses beamed, "Hey that's what I am." Elsa smiled as she high fived her new friends and the trio began to walk toward their cabin.

"So, either of you know how to play poker?" Elsa began a conversation. Her two friends merely shook their heads and they paused when they saw a slim black car come driving up near the cabin, "Whoa. Who owns the car?" Neither of her friends could answer so they continued to walk off.

One of the doors opened and out stepped a young and lanky man with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a green shirt and a brown vest. He cleared his throat and stepped aside. Out of the same door stepped a young girl. She looked remarkably like Elsa, only she had dark blonde hair that were pigtail braids, freckles, peach skin, and she wore pink and blue clothing.

"Well, here we are. The greatest camp in the history of magic." The man said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He walked with the girl and he questioned, "We traveled all the way from Corana for this dump?"

"It's rather charming, don't you think, Hiccup?" the girl replied warmly as she glanced around in wonder.

"Yeah well…" The man in question swatted a fly away, "That wasn't exactly the term I was thinking, Anna." Anna merely giggled and Hiccup decided to get serious. He helped placed her bag down and he turned toward her, "Okay then. Guess we better review your mom's list. Ready?"

"Yes." Anna nodded.

Hiccup took out a pad and began to read, "You got your vitamins?"

"Check." Anna nodded while placing her hands behind her back.

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables."

"Check, check," Hiccup gave her a look and Anna laughed a little, "Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Sorry. Go on."

"Okay, just making sure. Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellent, stationery, stamps, photographs of your mom, grandparents and duh, your trusty butler but good friend, me."

"I got it all I am sure." Anna nodded with a bright smile.

"Oh, and here's something from your grandma," Hiccup said while putting away the pad and turned to grab the said item, "A fresh deck of cards. Maybe you'll actually find someone here who can actually beat your butt at poker."

"I doubt it, but thanks," Anna said with a confident smile, "And thanks for bringing me here, Hiccup."

Hiccup stared before he leaned down and hugged the young girl. They then stood back a bit and the young man said while holding her shoulder, "Just remember if you change your mind, and seriously if you do, don't hesitate to give me a call. I will be back here on Toothless before you can say Berk. Or at least when your days here at camp ends."

Anna started to laugh. Hiccup was always such a worry wart but he meant well. She really adored him, "Thanks, but I'll be fine. Really. You don't have worry about me. I can take care of myself." She tried to assure him, "See you in eight weeks, Hiccup buddy."

"I godda admit, I'm missing you already." Hiccup answered with a smile and the two began their special handshake. Hiccup gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Have fun, kiddo."

"I will." Anna nodded and Hiccup walked back to the car. He paused and waved to the blonde girl.

"Bye."

"Bye." Anna waved and watched Hiccup get in the car and drive off.

The camp activities began. The next day, breakfast began. The girls were discussing on what to do while getting their breakfast. The one boy was trying to call his mom to get him out of the girls' camp but he was having much luck. Anna had already made a few friends. She was standing in line to get her breakfast. Standing not too far away was Elsa. Both girls had no idea of the other's existence.

Dracula came up between them and he was grabbing for some food himself, "Excuse me, my dears," he said smoothly as he leaned over and Anna and Elsa moved a little to give him room, "I just need to get some blood berries here." He turned to Elsa on his left, "Would you like some, my dear?"

"No thanks. I'm allergic to blood berries." Elsa shook her head while she declined the offer.

"Oh I am rather sorry to hear that," He shrugged and Elsa moved off. He then turned to Anna on his right, "What about you, dear? Would you like some blood berries?"

"No thank you. I am allergic." Anna waved her hand.

"Oh right. You just…" Dracula paused when he noticed Anna, "You just told me that. How did you get over here?" Anna merely shrugged, "Well sorry. First day of camp. I guess I am getting old in my years." Anna smiled and walked off while Dracula continued to babble on, "I just thought that…" he trailed off when he noticed she was no longer by his side, "Now where did she go?"

Much later…

Elsa was fencing with the one boy on the camp. A small crowd was gathered and she easily managed to beat him, "Touché." He said but he smiled all the same.

Elsa merely shrugged and helped him up, "Nice work anyway."

Mavis came up with a smile, "Great work, you guys. The winner and still undefeated champ from Burgess, Pennsylvania is Miss Elsa Frost." She patted Elsa on the shoulder, while the champ in question merely smiled, "Do we have any challengers here?" In the meantime, Anna and her friends came walking up to the fencing field. When Mavis got no reply she laughed, "Come on, girls. Live a little. There has to be a challenger here."

Anna heard and a smile was on her face since she knew how to fence, "I will take a whack at it." She held up her hand and Mavis nodded,

"Sounds good to me." She held out her hand and Anna walked over to get on her fencing gear, "We got ourselves a challenger."

Elsa high-fived her friends before turning and putting on her fencing mask. Anna did the same thing and she got her sword ready. The two girls walked toward each other while their respectful friends cheered them on.

"All right, fence!" Mavis yelled and Elsa and Anna started taking swings at each other.

Elsa was impressed by how well Anna was fencing. This only made the silver-haired girl smile for she didn't have a challenge in a long time. The two then began to fence off the field. Doing creative moves, the girls fought very well until Anna had Elsa cornered on a balcony. Anna then pushed her toward into Elsa's chest,

"Touché!" Elsa screamed as she fell backwards and into water troth. Anna frowned before she leaned down and held out her hand, "Sorry, let me help you."

"No, let me help you!" Elsa reached up, grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her down into the water with her. The blonde girl screamed as she fell and hit the cold water.

"What'd you do that for?" Anna demanded.

"Me? You were the one who pushed me in." Elsa retorted.

The group of girls and Mavis gathered around and the young vampire tried to calm the argument, "Okay, everyone relax. That was a great show wasn't it? Looks like we have a new camp champ straight from Corana Miss Anna Solar." Elsa and Anna got out but turned their backs to each other. They then removed their masks, "All right girls, shake hands." However, Anna and Elsa refused to face each other to do the simple task, "Come on, guys. Let's be good sports."

Elsa sighed and slowly turned while Anna did the same thing. As they did, they both gasped silently when their eyes met. Despite some slight differences, they looked like they could be twins. They stared at each other for a long moment. Elsa snapped out of it first while Anna slowly held out her hand. The silver haired girl slowly took it and they gasped as they felt a spark go off. The group that surrounded them also had noticed the remarkable resemblance between the two girls. They started whispering before they moved off to do other activities while the two girls' friends stayed.

Elsa and Anna removed their hands from each other and glanced away. "Why is everyone staring?" Elsa was the first to break up the uncomfortable silence.

Anna blinked in disbelief, "Uh don't you see it?"

"See what?" Elsa shrugged.

"The resemblance between us?" Anna questioned and she wondered if this girl was joking.

Elsa merely scoffed at this question, "Wait, resemblance? Between you and me?" Anna nodded, "Let me see. Turn sideways." Anna stared but could see Elsa was serious. Sighing, the blonde girl obeyed, "Now the other way." Anna obeyed that too, "Well, honestly your eyes are more blue then mine. And of course your hair is blonde, mine is silver. Not to mention I am pale and you are tanner." Elsa explained while Anna turned to face her again, "And right…I think I am way better looking than you."

Anna glared at Elsa. Did she really say that? One of Anna's friends stepped up, "Can I punch her?"

"Hold on, I'm not finished," Elsa waved her hand and she turned back to Anna while tossing her one braid to the side, "You want to know the real difference between us?"

Anna tilted her head and smirked, "Let me see. I know how to fence and you don't?" she questioned and this time it was Elsa's turn to frown, "Or I have class and you don't? Take your pick."

"Why I outta…" Elsa started to march forward but Mavis rushed up between them,

"Now girls, let's not start this little love fest. Anna, Elsa…" she paused and realized she couldn't remember who was who, "Elsa, Anna…" she rubbed her short black hair while Anna and Elsa merely ignored her and continued to have a glare off.

Later that night, in Anna's cabin, quite a few girls were playing poker with Anna. And she won the game as always. "So, any takers?" she asked when she won her twentieth game in a row. None of the girls wanted to against the poker mistress, but a voice rang out from behind,

"I'll take a whack at it."

Anna glanced up to see Elsa come walking up with a sack of money in her hand, "Take a seat, Frost." Anna offered and Elsa obeyed.

"Deal me in."

The game began and the girls around the two were nervous. Who knew was going to win. Anna was good but what about Elsa. Bets were made and the pile got higher. After a ten intense minutes of making bets, Elsa spoke up,

"I wanna make a bet. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

Anna smiled, "Excellent." She replied.

"Butt-naked." Elsa added and Anna only smiled even more,

"Even more excellent," she then laid down her hand and showed a winning hand, "Start unzipping, Frost. Straight in diamonds."

Elsa gave a pout, "Wow, you are really good, Solar. Really good," she nodded while Anna folded her arms. The silver haired girl then smirked which caused Anna to stare at her, "But not good enough." She then laid out her hand and Anna stared, "In your honor, a royal flush."

A little later, Anna walked onto the deck with no clothes on. She never felt more embarrassed in her life while she heard the girls behind her laugh and point. She turned back to see Elsa smirking at her. Glaring, the young blonde didn't want her to think she was getting to her. Instead, she decided to take this as a good and mature person. Closing her eyes, she then jumped right into the lake.

However, when she did this, Elsa and her friends grabbed Anna's clothes and rushed off. Anna floated to the surface and could see the girls scattering away. Frowning, she swam to shore and rushed up to where she had left her clothes. Instead, she only saw her shoes. She moaned,

"Okay, she wants a war, she's got a war." She then moved off to get back to her cabin before anyone can see her.

The next day, Elsa and her two friends were heading back to their cabin after a good long hike, "You aren't too tired are you, Elsa?"

"Nah. But I do feel like a good nap is all I need." Elsa responded and one of her friends stopped,

"That does not seem like a possibility, dude."

"Why?" Elsa questioned and her friend pointed upwards,

"That is why."

Elsa followed her gaze and saw to her horror that perched on top of their cabin roof was their bunk beds. And flowing in the wind was a handmade flag that had a symbol of a flower and sun, which indicated that Anna had done this trick.

"No way." Elsa muttered and she was now bent on getting revenge.

Late that night, Elsa and her two friends rushed toward Anna and her friends' cabin. Inside, they started setting up their pranks that will start in the morning. The next morning, Anna woke up from the sound of the horn. She sighed and noticed all the yarn tangled everywhere in the cabin. She frowned before she got up and gasped when she felt her feet touch something sticky. She noticed it was syrup and she began to scream. In doing so, she woke up her bunk mates. Anna turned and saw what Elsa had done. One of the girl's hair was covered in white foam, another had her hair painted green, and the last one had syrup all over her.

Elsa and her friends peeked inside to watch the fun unfold. Anna tried to walk toward one of the girls, but instead, she tripped a wire. A trap had been set up above her and water filled balloons started to rain down on her. She managed to dodge the balloons, "She didn't get me," she whispered but she said that too soon. She heard something and glanced up to see another one come right for her. She screamed and felt cold water splash upon her.

Elsa and her friends started laughing at this.

"Ugh, that girl has got to be the most evil and annoying thing on the face of the Earth!" Anna growled under her breath.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Elsa said in a mocking Elvis tone to her friends. She then glanced back in to watch the girls inside when Dracula and his daughter Mavis strolled by,

"Oh good morning, girls." He nodded to Elsa and her friends.

"Morning, Mr. Dracula," Elsa and her friends chorused when they realized where Dracula was heading, "Mr. Dracula!"

Dracula blew his whistle and called out, "Inspection time!" Elsa and her friends rushed over while Dracula headed for Anna's cabin, "Navajos." He said and Elsa rushed over before coming to a stop in front of him before he can get in through the door.

"No, Mr. Dracula, do not go in there." Elsa said while waving her hands.

"Why not, my dear?" Dracula asked with a frown.

"Well one of the girls got sick last night and it is a big, big mess." As Elsa was trying to talk Dracula and Mavis out of coming into the cabin, Anna peeked out the window and saw what was going on, "Save yourself the aggravation, it's really disgusting."

"Oh, well, if someone's sick, my dear, then I must go in." Dracula said with concern as he leaned over to open the door but Elsa forced it shut for she knew she had a big trap set up right above, "Move aside, dear."

"No, really, I insist!" Elsa protested and kept her body a firm hold against the door, "I can't let you go in there. She's highly contagious. Honest!"

Anna rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. She opened the back door so she can speak through the screen door, "Actually we're all quite fine in here," she began as Elsa gritted her teeth, "Unless Elsa Frost knows something we don't know. Really, I insist, open the door and come see for yourself, sir."

"Stand aside, Elsa." Dracula sighed and pushed Elsa aside while opening the door.

Elsa moved away and watched as the bucket above tipped and chocolate milk poured all over Dracula. He gave a cry and Mavis got some of the milk too. The two then slipped into the cabin and got caught into the net of yarn. Elsa gasped while Anna stared in shock. The other girls could only watch as Dracula set off yet another trap and feathers started to pour all over.

"I always wanted to make it snow but not like this." Elsa muttered to herself.

"She started this." Anna accused pointing at Elsa.

Dracula and Mavis both sputtered and tried to regain their bearings. Finally, the vampire stood up and glared straight at Elsa, "You." He pointed and his eyes were glowing in anger which caused Elsa to back up. He then pointed at Anna, "And you!" Anna pointed at herself in confusion, "Grab your things now!"

Hours later, Dracula and his daughter had the whole camp hiking with Anna and Elsa in the front and with their things packed. They soon made it to a lone cabin that was a ways from the other cabins, "Everyone, the rest of you, back to your activities," the girls screamed in delight and rushed off while Anna and Elsa frowned, "As for you two, the isolation cabin." Mavis pointed and the two young girls groaned since they were not keen on sharing a cabin together.


	2. Truth Revealed

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**Note: I don't know when Anna and Elsa are born. Plus I know they are not twins, although Elsa is the older twin in this story. But who knows, I am just trying to go along with the flow. I hope you guys like this next chapter. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth Revealed**

And so Anna and Elsa tried put up with each other to the best of their abilities. One night, Elsa tried to sleep, but could not since Anna had the light on and was writing in her journal. Moaning, Elsa finally sat up and turned off the light with a snap. Anna merely rolled her eyes and reached over and using her own switch to turn it back on. The two girls began to make a war of turning the lights on and off.

The next few days, it was starting to rain. One rainy day, while the other girls were trying to head back to their cabins, Elsa was busy trying to fix up her billboard that held pictures of her home and her favorite celebrities. Anna in the meantime was playing with her deck of cards on her bed. Elsa watched her for a moment; she had to admit that bunking with Anna wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Suddenly the window flew open and harsh gush of wind blew against the pictures Elsa worked hard to put up. She then went over to the window and tried to shut it. But she could not for it seemed like it was stuck. Anna frowned and rushed up to help. The two girls worked together and managed to shut the window.

Realizing what Anna did, Elsa smiled at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Anna nodded with a smile right back.

Elsa turned to see her pictures scattered on the floor and she got down picking them up. Anna followed after her. As the two young girls continued to pick up the pictures, Anna noticed the little stuffed fox near her. She picked it up and turned toward Elsa,

"Here, I think this is yours." She said offering the fox.

"Oh thanks. That's Flake." Elsa took the fox and hugged it.

Anna smiled and then asked, "Did any of your pictures get ruined?"

"No, thank goodness. Glad my Jesse McCartney didn't get derelict." Elsa replied and Anna quirked an eyebrow,

"Who's Jesse McCartney?"

"You never heard of Jesse McCartney? How far away is Corona?"

"From here, about 1,000 miles away but sometimes it seems a lot further." Anna answered with a sigh and felt a little homesick, "What about you? How far away is your home?"

"Well it's about near where Canada is," Elsa replied while shrugging her shoulders and got an idea while she leaned down and picked up a photo, "Actually, here's a picture of my house."

Anna took it and gasped, "Wow, it's beautiful." She complimented.

"Yeah. We built it when I was little." Elsa explained while Anna saw a beautiful large mansion like house that had trees all around, "We got this great porch that looks over the entire valley below us since we live in the mountains."

Anna stared and noticed a young man standing in the picture. He had his back turned but she thought he looked familiar since he had silver hair, "Wait, who's that?" she pointed at the man and Elsa leaned over to look. She smiled,

"Oh, that's my dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture then or else he'd have turned around. He's really handsome and he's kind of like my best friend. We do everything together. And he always knows how to have fun," Anna frowned at this and slowly got up. Elsa noticed and frowned as well, "Hey you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just suddenly got chilly in here." Anna shrugged while she folded her arms.

"Oh that must have been me. Sorry. I am still trying to get used to using my ice powers. My dad told me I will get the hang of it someday since he controls winter too." Elsa waved her hand before she turned and got out some oreos she had been saving, "Want some?"

"Sure," Anna perked up, "I love oreos. At home, I eat them with peanut butter."

Elsa stared while she held up a bottle of peanut butter, "Really? Me too! That is so weird."

"You're kidding right? Most people that totally gross." Anna said while she got up and moved over to have some oreos.

The two girls laughed and started to eat when Elsa decided to ask, "So, what about your dad? I mean, is the kind of dad you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types who says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey,' but you know never really does? I would hate that since my dad is totally not like that."

Anna turned away for the moment, "Honestly, I never had a dad. I mean I did once. But my parents divorced years ago," She replied while tugging on one of her blond braids, "My mom never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

Elsa sighed, "It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore."

"Tell me about it." Anna agreed while rolling her eyes.

Elsa paused before a question came to her mind, "How old are you?"

"I'll be twelve this coming December first." Anna answered and Elsa nearly choked on an oreo at the answer,

"No way. So will I."

"Your birthday is on December first?" Anna asked to confirm that she heard right and Elsa nodded, "Okay that is just weird."

"Totally," Elsa nodded and she turned when she took notice that the rain had stopped, "Hey check it out. It stopped raining," She got up and headed for the door while Anna sat pondering, "Want to go get a Popsicle or something?" As Elsa headed outside, she frowned when she noticed that Anna had not right away followed. She turned when she got to the steps and saw the blonde girl come slowly through the door, "What's the matter?" she questioned as she fingered her necklace.

"Elsa, I have a question. What is your mom like?" Anna questioned curiously and wondered if her hunch was right.

Elsa glanced down, "I never met her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby. Maybe even before, I don't know. He doesn't like to talk about her," she finally answered and slowly smiled, "But I do know that she was really beautiful and that she had long golden hair."

Anna's eyes widen, "How did you know that?" she asked softly.

Elsa started to walk up toward Anna, "Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his drawer. He saw me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep," she answered and started to change the subject, "I am really thirsty. Sure you don't want to go get some lemonade from the mess hall or something?"

Anna laughed a little, "Stop thinking about your stomach for a second please! You can't keep thinking of food, not at a time like this."

"At a time like what?" Elsa questioned as she was clearly confused.

"Come on. Don't you get it?" Anna turned and walked back into the cabin while Elsa followed, "Just think about it," Anna started to pace back and forth while Elsa stood in the doorway, "I only have a mom and you only have a dad. You've never seen your mom and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom and I have one picture of my dad. But at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine is just a pathetic little thing all crinkled and ripped right down the middle and…" she trailed off when she noticed that Elsa had moved away and was going through her drawer, "What are you doing?"

Elsa took something white from her drawer and stood up to face Anna, "This is a picture of my mom. And it's ripped too." She whispered holding the old photo close to her chest.

Anna blinked, "Wait, right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle." Elsa answered gently.

Anna pondered for a moment before she turned and rushed to her own drawer. She took out a box and opened it. She then took out something white and placed it to her chest. She slowly turned back toward Elsa.

"I have to say that this is really freaky." Anna whispered while she walked toward the silver-haired girl, "Okay. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa agreed and inched forward.

"One." Anna began.

"Two." Elsa added.

"Three." The girls chorused and they put their photos together.

They gasped to see the photo fit perfectly. On the picture were their parents; the beautiful golden haired young woman and the handsome silver haired young man. Anna and Elsa glanced at each other in amazement at this result.

"That's my dad." Elsa said quietly.

"That's my mom." Anna whispered. They continued to stare at the picture of their parents smiling at each other when the bell rang, "That's the lunch bell."

Elsa gulped and turned to the blonde hair girl, "To be honest, I'm not really hungry anymore." Anna merely laughed gently, "So, if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad and we are both born on December first…that means we are like…"

"Sisters." Anna finished her smile growing and tears of joy coming to her eyes, "Or correction, we are twins, Elsa."

Anna and Elsa both laughed before they hugged each other close. After they separated, Elsa started to play with her necklace again, "I don't know what to say."

Anna noticed the necklace and questioned, "What's that you're holding?"

"Oh. It's my locket," Elsa answered and glanced down while fingering the necklace, "I got it when I was born. It has an E on it."

Anna smiled while she took out her own necklace, "I have one too. I got when I was born except mine has an A on it."

Elsa giggled and shivered, "Whoa, I've got goose bumps. And that's hard for me since I have cold powers," She smiled while continuing, "So I'm not an only child, I'm a twin. I'm a twin. There's two of me, well I mean, two of us. This is like…"

"Mind blowing." Anna finished with a wide smile.

The two girls hugged again for they were happy to finally have found each other. Later that night, the two girls started to catch up on what has happened in their own lives. They had moved their cots to be right next to each other as they continued to chat away.

"So tell me, what is mom like?" Elsa questioned and Anna laughed,

"Well, she is a great artist and sewer. So she designs gowns for just about anything, even weddings. And she hasn't really changed much from that photo you showed me. She is still as beautiful as ever."

"Really? Dad is the same way. He still looks young. He also still acts like a kid sometimes," Elsa paused to stare at the celling, "Kinda curious."

Anna laughed at this before she went on, "Yeah. But anyway, she's getting really famous, actually. A princess from India just bought one of her gowns."

"Wow."

After a pause, Anna asked, "You know what's interesting? Neither one of our parents ever got married again. Has dad ever been close to getting remarried?"

Elsa shook her head, "No. I think he told me he rather be free. He says I'm the only girl in his life." She laughed at the thought, "But even when he said it, I could tell something was missing."

"Yeah, mom's never come close either."

Anna and Elsa turned to lie on their backs and stared up at the ceiling. It was getting late so they needed their sleep. However, Elsa was wondering and her eyes widen when an idea popped into her head. She sat up rather quickly,

"I have a brilliant, no beyond brilliant idea."

Anna sat up, "What?"

"No I'm serious, I am a total genius. You want to know what dad is like, right?" Elsa questioned while her blue eyes sparkled at the idea she was thinking.

"Yeah?" Anna nodded.

"And I'm dying to know mom, so what I'm thinking is…don't freak out, okay?" She watched as Anna nod before she went on, "I think we should switch places. When camp's over, I'll go back to Corona as you and you go back to Burgess as me."

"What?" Anna asked as she was clearly a little dismayed at this idea.

"Anna, come on, we can totally pull this off. We're twins, aren't we?"

"Elsa, we may be twins, but we still have differences. I mean look, you have silver hair and are pretty pale," Anna grabbed one of her pigtails, "I have blonde hair with freckles. Not to mention when it comes to personality wise, we are really different."

"So? What's the problem? Those things can be fixed," Elsa shrugged as she was unfazed by this problem, "We have magic so our hair and skin would be fixed easily. As for our personalities, I can teach you to be me and you can teach me to be you. Look I can do you already," She flipped one braid to the side and said in Anna's voice, "Yes. You want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't." Anna laughed at this while Elsa continued in her normal voice, "Come on, Anna, I godda meet my mom."

"The truth is, you know, if we switch, sooner or later they'll have to switch us back." Anna pointed out when she started to catch on to the idea.

"And when they do, they'll have to meet again, face to face."

"After all these years."

"Thank you. I told you I'm brilliant."

The next day, the girls set to work on teaching the other about their lives. At breakfast, they went over the family members. Anna showed a picture of their grandparents, their mom's parents, "This is grandma and grandpa." She said while Elsa picked up the photo.

"Wow, they both look so nice. What do we call them?"

Anna laughed, "Grandpa and grandma."

"Duh. Why didn't I think of that?" Elsa chuckled while feeling a little embarrassed.

Anna then showed another picture which was of Hiccup, "This is Hiccup Haddock, he's our butler. But he's more like an uncle to me than a butler. He also owns a really cool dragon named Toothless."

"Wait, we have a butler and he has a dragon named Toothless?" Elsa repeated and Anna could only nod.

The teachings continued. The girls talked about what their houses were like, the activities, and Anna taught Elsa the secret handshake she used with Hiccup. Now came the hard part. To make Anna look like Elsa while Anna had to look like Elsa. Anna was first and Elsa started to focus on the magic. After about a few tries, she managed to get Anna's hair silver just like hers and in the style that it was supposed to and make her skin as pale as it should.

"What do you think?" Anna blinked and gasped for she look just like Elsa.

"This is just freaky."

"Honey, you never looked better," Elsa shrugged when she noticed one problem, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"My ears are pierced." Elsa pointed to her earrings and Anna's eyes widen.

"Oh no. Forget it! Not doing it! I refuse it!"

"Then changing your hair and skin color was a total waste because I mean there's no way I can go to camp with pierced ears and come home without them. I mean come on, get real." Elsa explained and Anna knew she had a point.

Later, Elsa got a needle prepared just for the piercing, "Needle sterilized." She announced as she walked over with a sharp needle.

Anna winced for she was lying down with an ice cube against her ear lobe, "You sure you know what you are doing?" she asked for she clearly nervous.

"Relax okay? I've gone with all my friends to get their ears pierced. It's nothing. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it. Now earring ready?" Anna finally nodded before Elsa sighed, "Good. Hand me the apple." Anna obeyed, "Thank you. Now just relax. I'm telling you, this is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice. Okay. One. Two. Three."

Anna removed the ice cube and Elsa placed the apple underneath. She then pushed the needle down on Anna's ear lobe and both girls screamed. After the ordeal, Anna used her own magic to make Elsa look like her which was not a big deal. Although giving her less pale skin and freckles was a little difficult, but they managed it.

Finally, the day had come for everyone to go home. Anna who was now dressed and ready to go as Elsa gave the real Elsa a hug. They stood back and glanced at each other to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"Girls, time to say your last goodbyes. The buses are loading." Dracula called out through his bullhorn.

Anna and Elsa glanced over at the vampire before turning back to each other, "Okay, this is it." Elsa said with a smile.

"So remember, you're going to find out how mom and dad met." Anna instructed.

"And you're going to find out why they broke up." Elsa also instructed.

"Anna Solar, your car is here!" Mavis called out.

Elsa bit her bottom lip and turned back to the real Anna, "That's you. Here's your ticket and passport. Hiccup will pick you at the airport tomorrow morning." Anna said as she handed the ticket and passport to Elsa.

"What time do you leave?" Elsa asked.

"Not for a couple of hours. Give mom a kiss for me." Anna said with a smile.

"And give dad one for me." Elsa added which Anna nodded. The two girls hugged again while Mavis shouted,

"Anna Solar! Front and center." Elsa grabbed her bag and rushed off while Anna waved, "Last call, Anna Solar." Elsa rushed up and hugged Mavis before she got into the car.

Anna watched the car drive away and crossed both her fingers while holding them to her chest, "Good luck, Elsa." She whispered and started praying and hoping this will go well.


	3. My Mom, Rapunzel

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**This chapter is a bit short, but I had to update. Now I am sure you guys are wondering who is gonna do the evil fiance. You are going to find out. It's not going to be Tooth because to be honest, I never like it when people always make her the jealous and evil one. Sure she likes Jack, but she seems to sweet to become a jealous monster type. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter for when Elsa finally meets her mom Rapunzel. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Mom, Rapunzel**

The next morning, Elsa looked down and could see the large city of Corona. It certainly was a beautiful place. She was getting really excited of meeting her mom for the first time ever. She laid her head back against her seat while whispering, "This is it. I hope she likes. I really do hope she likes me."

The plane soon landed and Elsa started to get off along with the other passengers. She glanced about and hoped to find Hiccup in this crowd. She walked up to one of the chairs and stood upon it. She shifted her eyes about until she heard a voice call, "Anna!"

She turned and saw it was Hiccup come rushing up to her, "Hiccup!" Elsa said in Anna's voice and jumped down to meet the brown-haired man.

The two hugged for a moment and then Hiccup said, "Give me five, kiddo."

Elsa remembered what Anna told her when Hiccup said that, it meant to give him the special handshake. The disguised girl gulped and hoped she will do this right. She took Hiccup's waiting hand and the two began the special handshake. Elsa managed to go through the handshake without failing. She smiled in triumphant while she made one last handshake to Hiccup.

"Man I missed you." Hiccup said as he hugged her once again, "I mean really, the place has been quiet without you. Even Toothless is anxious to see you."

"Really?" Elsa perked up to hear about Toothless, "Where is he?"

"He's outside. We're going to use him to get home. I hope that's okay with you."

"Well come on!" Elsa rushed by Hiccup and headed for exit.

"Wait up, kid! Sheesh, I only have one good leg here." Hiccup groaned but he followed behind her while holding Elsa's bags.

Elsa rushed outside and grinned to see a large black dragon waiting patiently far away from people. Being fearless, she rushed up to him, "Hi Toothless!" she greeted him.

The dragon gave her a look and walked up to her. He seemed to be studying her and looked a little troubled. Elsa knew that the dragon probably sensed she wasn't Anna. She glanced back to see Hiccup still far away and she turned back to the dragon to whisper in her normal voice,

"It's okay, boy. I am not Anna but her twin Elsa," Toothless gave her a questioning look while he sniffed at her, "It's nice to meet you too. But do me a favor and don't tell Hiccup or anyone I am Elsa, okay?" Toothless gave a soft growl as if to say yes.

"Better going, Anna, or your mom and grandparents are gonna start worrying. And the last thing I need today is get a lecture on the importance of coming home on time." Hiccup said sarcastically once he was near Elsa and Toothless.

Elsa laughed at this and after securing her bags on Toothless's saddle, Hiccup helped the girl onto the Night Fury's back. Once the man was right behind her, he got ready to lift off. Elsa smiled with glee as Toothless took off into the air. She began to look about her for she never been to Corona. The place was rather warm since it was summer and there were beautiful trees everywhere. Not wanting to miss a thing, Elsa asked Hiccup to take things a little slow. The man was confused but did as she asked.

It took about ten minutes before Toothless landed just outside a rather large palace like building. Elsa was a little disappointed the ride ended so soon. But she knew she would get to ride Toothless again. She stepped down while the night fury growled as if to say: "Welcome." She smiled while patting the dragon with warm affection.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Hiccup said with a smile as he got Elsa's bags.

She smiled before she slowly made her way to the door. She can feel her heart beat rather fast within her chest. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. She glanced inside and saw the place was more beautiful than the photos Anna had shown her. She walked inside further and called out gently,

"Hello?" She got no answer but she continued to look around.

She walked through an archway that led to the living room. She smiled to see a banner hanging on the wall that read: "Welcome home, Anna." She thought she could hear voices talking from another room. She made her way there and she peeked through to see her grandparents chatting away. She smiled to see an aging woman sipping some coffee while an aging man with a beard was reading the newspaper.

Hearing Elsa step up, grandma turned and smiled, "Oh there she is."

"Hi grandma and grandpa." Elsa waved as the grandparents got up and walked over to hug her.

"Welcome home, sweetie. We missed you so much." Grandma Solestia said with a smile.

Elsa smiled as she realized her grandma smelled like the lilies, "Missed you too." She nodded and hugged her grandpa Abard next, "And you, grandpa."

"How sweet. You seem to have grown up."

"Anna?" A cheery voice suddenly called from above and Elsa backed up to realize that must be her mom. Her grandparents nodded for her to go and see her.

Elsa rushed back to the main room and glanced up to the stairs. She could not believe her eyes when she saw her mom at the top. Anna had been right; Rapunzel had not changed. Her long golden hair was fixed up with a few flowers laced around. She was still young and beautiful looking. And at the moment, Elsa was starting to tear up for she had waited such a long time to finally meet her mom; and here she was.

"Mom." Elsa managed to say while she rushed up the steps.

Rapunzel raced to meet her and Elsa ran into her outstretched arms. To Rapunzel it felt like she was hugging Anna, but Elsa felt like this was the very first time to hug her own mother. They stayed that way for a long time before Rapunzel backed away to look at her,

"Welcome home, sweetie, I missed you so much." She said, her green eyes showing she meant it.

Elsa started to cry, "I missed you too."

"Anna, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked when she noticed the tears coming from her daughter's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"It's just…it feels like it's been a really long time since I saw you." Elsa choked and sniffed before hugging her again.

Rapunzel could only smile and hugged her back, "Oh, you got your ears pierced?" she noticed while Elsa nodded, "Are there any other surprises? Did you get like tattoos? Or bellybutton rings?" She was joking of course and Elsa only giggled, "It feels like it has been forever since you been away, huh?"

"You have no idea." Elsa whispered and hugged her mother once again. Rapunzel smelled sweet of the first day of spring.

After that, Elsa sat down to enjoy some lunch with her mother. She could not wait to spend time with her, "So come on, tell me. Did you like everyone there? Did you have fun? Did you do any creative activities?" Rapunzel questioned eagerly and before Elsa could answer, Hiccup walked into room, "Oh hi Hiccup."

"I was putting Elsa's stuff away and I found a stowaway in the suitcase," he held up the white fox, "Don't think I ever saw it before."

Elsa quietly gasped, "Oh dang it, Flake." She whispered in her normal voice while Rapunzel glanced down at her,

"Excuse me, Flake?"

Elsa shook her head and immediately answered back in Anna's voice, "He belongs to my friend. You know the one I was telling you about?" Rapunzel nodded while Elsa turned back to Hiccup, "I don't understand how he managed to get into my suitcase."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Okay then. Well since he doesn't belong to you, how about I just give him to Toothless as a chew toy?"

"No!" Elsa jumped up quickly and rushed over before taking Flake into her arms. Hiccup and Rapunzel stared at her before she said further in a more calm voice, "I mean, no, Hiccup. I'll mail him back to her. She loves this thing a lot. So she would be really upset if she finds out that he turned out to be um…a toy for a dragon," Rapunzel had to laugh at this, "No, I'll take care of it. Thank you anyway, Hiccup, that will be all."

Hiccup blinked before he shrugged, "Okay, whatever ya say." He then walked out of the room while Rapunzel had to answer her cell phone,

"Hello, this is Rapunzel Solar," She paused before she smiled to know who had called, "Oh hi, how's the photo shoot going?" As she talked, Elsa hugged Flake and took the moment to look around the living room. The young girl could see pretty decorations that had flower print everywhere and paintings that she knew her mom had colored, "I see. Well, can't you manage without me, because my daughter Anna just got home from camp?" Elsa could stare at the beautiful paints. Her mother was a great artist. She also could see of the beautiful jewelry Rapunzel had. She poked at the various rings and necklaces, "Anna?"

Elsa turned, "Yes mom?"

"Would you hate it if you run with me down to the studio?" Rapunzel questioned and she looked a little guilty.

Elsa had never been to the studio so she merely smiled, "No, I would love to." She replied and Rapunzel brightened up.

The two soon was out of the house and started to walk down the sidewalks of Corona. The pair was heading to Rapunzel's business which was called Rampion Gowns. Elsa was enjoying the company of her mom and she could see just how great she was. It was not long till they reached their destination and Elsa paused when she a beautiful white gown on the display window.

"Wow," She whispered while Rapunzel smiled with pride, "That's incredible. You designed that?"

"Well I had to do something to keep my mind busy while you were gone," Rapunzel replied with a laugh and she pouted, "You don't think it's too…"

"No, no, it's gorgeous. I love it," Elsa beamed and got an idea in her head, "You know who would look really beautiful in that gown? I mean, like really beautiful?"

Rapunzel laughed gently, "Who?"

"You." Elsa pointed and she was being honest. She thought her mom would look gorgeous in a wedding gown especially to a certain man.

Rapunzel gave her a look, "Me? I think that time change has made you a little loopy in the head," she teased while poking Elsa in the head before she took the girl's hand and started to lead her inside, "Come on, we better go see what is going on in there." Once inside, Rapunzel got down to business, "Okay, everyone relax, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Ah, thank goodness, Rapunzel." A man named Eugene said as he walked up the young woman. Elsa could see quite a few people bustling about. One woman was already in a wedding gown and she was posed ready for taking pictures.

"Hi Toothina." Rapunzel greeted the woman in the wedding gown,

"Hi Rapunzel. We are glad you are here because we don't know what to do with the veil." Tooth explained the problem at hand.

"Yeah, because if she wears it, it covers the back of the dress and if she doesn't, the dress looks…" Eugene trailed off as he and Tooth demonstrated to what he was saying. Rapunzel observed while Elsa stayed back to watch this unfold.

"Incomplete, you have a good point," Rapunzel thought for a moment and asked Tooth, "Can you try turning sideways with your chin up?" Tooth obeyed and Rapunzel tugged at loose strand of her gold hair, "Yeah, now I see the problem. Can you give me the veil?" As Tooth tugged the veil off, Rapunzel turned toward Elsa who had been watching, "Anna, honey?" Elsa blinked when her mom turned toward her, "Can you pass me one of those hats on display in the window?"

Elsa pointed at herself to make sure she heard right. When Rapunzel nodded to show she meant her, the young girl rushed toward the hats and grabbed one white hat and a black one. She held them out, "Here, mom." She held them out and Rapunzel turned before she thought for a moment,

"Which one do you like better?" she asked as she turned her green eyes toward Elsa.

"The white one." Elsa immediately answered with a smile.

"Me too," Rapunzel replied with a smile of her own and she took the white hat in question. She then placed the veil on the hat and helped place it on Tooth's head, "Try this. Now throw the veil straight back," Elsa hugged the black hat while Tooth pushed the veil down and it worked out perfectly, "That's it. Now spin around, I want to see the back of the dress." The photographer started taking pictures and Rapunzel stood by while directing, "That's really lovely. Did you get that? Just how it falls just down there. Don't worry about the bouquet. You're married now, so you got to learn to juggle. Don't forget to look happy, it is your wedding day."

"My mom is way past cool." Elsa whispered to herself.

As Tooth continued to pose for the pictures, Elsa joined in. She helped with the display of the gown while she and Tooth posed. Tooth would have Elsa wear the veil instead or the two would act plain silly. The young girl was having a lot of fun at the moment. About a couple of hours later, the problem on the gown were settled and Rapunzel took Elsa out for shopping. That's when the disguised girl decided to pop the question,

"So, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again or at least make you think about the D-word?"

Rapunzel was a little taken aback by the question before she answered by asking one of her own, "The D-word?"

"You know, my dad?" Elsa replied with a simple shrug.

Rapunzel giggled, "Oh, that D-word. Well, not really because I didn't even wear a large wedding gown when I married the D-word." She finally said as the two continued to walk down the mall.

"You didn't? Why not?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Rapunzel sighed before she stopped and turned to look down at Elsa, "All right, why are you suddenly curious about your dad?"

"Well, maybe because he's never mentioned and you can't blame a kid for wondering," Elsa responded as lightly as she could before mother and daughter continued to make their way to the exit, "Mom, you can't avoid the subject forever. At least tell me what he was like."

Rapunzel pondered before she smiled a little, "All right fine. He was charming to be honest. I mean, I know when people meet him first hand; he comes off as a mischievous and reckless guy who acts like a kid at heart. But underneath that, he's really gentle and generous," She described while Elsa had to smile at this, "When we first met, he would playfully flirt with me. But eventually, he showed that his flirting wasn't just playing with my feelings. He really did care for me. Okay, satisfied?"

"For now," Elsa playfully responded back and questioned further, "So did you meet him here in Corona?"

"No…actually we met in New York city."

"New York? Really?"

"Yup. I was there to get started on some of my designs for dresses. Your dad was there doing his own business. We ended up seating next to each at dinner inside a building. He's an American, you know."

"No kidding?" Elsa asked but she knew that already, "So was it love at first sight?"

The two had made it to the exit of the mall building and since it was raining, Rapunzel opened up her umbrella, "I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day," she said but was not the slightest bit angry, "Taxi!" she called and held Elsa close so she won't get too wet.

Elsa had to smile and knew she had at least got some information out of how her dad Jack and her mom Rapunzel met.

_Good old dad. I wonder what he's doing at this moment._ Elsa thought to herself as she and Rapunzel got into the taxi that pulled up.


	4. My Dad, Jack and New Stepmom

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**Hey guys! I want to thank each and every one of those who have reviewed. (: I really appreciate it. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. ^^ I will continuing it and the other one as well. Hopefully get them done and then start on other stories. Also I am finally introducing on who does the evil fiance. She is an OC of mine. I may get more into her later but her basic info is that she is an evil Ice Queen. And she is a RotG character I made up. She also is smitten to Jack. But anyhoo, I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 My Dad, Jack and new Stepmom?**

Meanwhile back in Burgess, Anna had just arrived on her plane at the airport. She too was nervous and excited to finally meet her dad. She wondered how it was going to go. She started to make her way out of the plane and walked down the ramp. She glanced about and wondered where he was.

"Hey Els!" She heard a deep but soothing male voice call out. Elsa had told Anna that her dad sometimes called her Els.

Anna turned and beamed with joy to see him come walking up. It was her dad all right. He did not change at all. His messy white hair, his striking icy blue eyes, and for his clothing, he was wearing a cobalt sweatshirt with brown jeans and white sneakers. She could see he had playful smirk on his face.

"Wow, he is more handsome up in person." Anna giggled quietly and wondered why her mom let him go. She started rushing forward and could feel emotions run through her when she came up to him.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Jack greeted as he held out his arms and Anna jumped into them. She breathed in his scent and he smelled like winter with a hint of mint. She could feel tears come to her eyes as she hugged him.

"Dad, finally!" Anna whispered while Jack lifted her up and started to swing her about.

Once he had her set down, he held her shoulders and said, "I really hope you had a lousy time at camp because you are not going back. No, the real fun is back at home and it's really no fun when you are not there," He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He looked her over and gave her a playful smirk, "Ya know, something is different about you, Els." He leaned down to grab Anna's bag and the two headed toward the exit, "Are you getting taller?"

Anna laughed at his teasing before she questioned in Elsa's voice, "So, what's up, dad? I mean, how's Merida and everybody?"

"Great, everybody is great. They can't wait to see you," Jack answered while hugging Anna to his side, "Eight weeks really is too long, Elsa. A lot has been happening around here."

"I know. A lot's happened to me too, dad," Anna agreed while she laughed, "I mean, I feel like I'm practically a new woman."

She continued to stare up at him while Jack quirked an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked while they stopped for the moment.

"No, it's just…" Anna trailed off and tried to think, "Just seeing you for the first time. I mean you know in a long time. You look taller to me too, dad." Jack laughed at this while hugging her.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get home."

Later, Jack was driving him and Anna home in his car. Anna could see how beautiful Burgess was. Since it was summer, there wasn't any snow, but she did not mind. She was feeling rather comfortable just watching the beautiful pine trees and large hills.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I am really glad I bought you all that personalized stationery you just had to have." Jack sarcastically said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Anna gulped before she spoke, "Well, we meant to write, dad, but we just…"

"We?" Jack questioned as he shifted his eyes toward her.

"Oh, me and my friend. I met this girl at camp and we got really close." Anna immediately explained.

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah. We're practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl."

"Lovely girl?" Jack echoed and chuckled before he questioned, "Since when did you become so proper?" Anna only laughed nervously and Jack took one her hands, "Still biting those nails, I see."

"Dad, you noticed!" Anna squeaked and felt relief wash over her since she was scared that her dad may notice the difference.

"Noticed? Man, you were biting them since the day you could chew." Jack teased with his usual playful smirk.

"But I've decided to stop, dad. It's a horrid habit." Anna pumped up her chest and her dad started to laugh again,

"'Lovely girl', 'horrid habit'. What did I do, send you to summer camp or finishing school?" Anna only smiled before Jack suddenly questioned, "And why do you keep saying 'dad' at the end of every sentence?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it, dad," Anna paused before she and Jack exchange hearty laughs, "Sorry dad," there was another pause before Anna spoke up again, "Do you want to know why I keep saying 'dad?' The truth?"

"Because you missed me a whole lot?" Jack guessed with a smile.

"Exactly," Anna nodded even though she was doing it since this was the first time she ever called him dad, "It's because in my whole life," she stopped when she realized what she said and quickly corrected herself, "I mean, you know, for the past eight weeks, I was never able to say the word 'dad.' Never. Not once. And if you ask me, a dad is an irreplaceable person in a girl's life. Just think about it. There's a whole day devoted to celebrating dads. Just imagine someone's life without a dad. You know, never buying a Father's day card. Never sitting on their dad's lap. Never being able to say, 'Hi, dad!' or, 'What's up, dad?' or, 'Catch you later, dad.' I mean, a baby's first words are always 'dada,' aren't they?"

Jack started to laugh warmly at what Anna said, "So let me see if I got this straight: you missed being able to call me 'dad?' That's all?" he questioned as he turned his gaze toward her.

"Yeah. I really have, dad," Anna nodded to confirm it before she looked forward and gasped when she saw what was up ahead, "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh!"

"Now you are starting to sound like your old self." Jack chuckled as he pulled the car up to the large house.

It was a beautiful house all right. Jack parked his car just outside and Anna got out. She stared up and could see a dog barking down at her. Just before she can step further, she heard a squeal. She turned and saw a curly red haired young woman wearing a green shirt and black jeans come running up and crying out in a strong Scottish accent voice,

"Thar she is! We missed you so much!" It was Merida and she quickly scooped Anna up. Once she had her set on the ground, Merida clasped the younger girl's hands, "Now don't take anything yer dad says seriously and about not going back ta camp. Yer a big girl and you need an adventure."

Anna laughed warmly, "Okay, no problem."

Merida smiled before she asked, "Oh right, ya hungry? I made yer fav, ice cream with chili," Anna merely smiled while the red head looked her over, "You okay? Why you so quiet? Is thar something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Merida, really nothing," Anna shook her head to reassure Merida, "I'm just happy to be home."

Jack came walking up while carrying Anna's bags, "Hey, did I hear something about ice cream and chili?" he questioned with a smile while Merida rolled her blue eyes,

"Yeh, it's on the stove," as Jack started to walk in, Merida turned back to Anna and put her arm around the little girl's shoulders while leading her to the side of the house, "So, something's changed about you, Els. I just cannot put ma finger on it but something about ya has definitely changed."

"Really?" Anna asked and tried not to sound nervous while she walked away from Merida's arm, "I'm still the same old Elsa, really." She then crossed her fingers behind her back while the dog continued to bark. The greyhound Abby came walking up from inside the house and toward Anna, "Hi Abby!"

Abby however sniffed her and started to bark. The dog this was not Elsa and Anna backed up a little, "Oy, what is wrong with ya, ya wee devil? It's Elsa." Merida walked over to Abby and began to pat the nervous dog.

"Oh, I probably just smell like camp, that's all." Anna answered while patting Abby's head and walked inside the house.

Merida tried to calm the poor greyhound down, "What is wrong with ya? It's like ya didn't even recognize her."

Anna looked around the house and smiled, "Wow, this place looks even better than in the photos." She whispered in her normal voice. And she was honest for this place had a nice look to it. There were white couches placed expertly around the living room, a nice fireplace, and pictures of places that looked like winter wonderland. She was still admiring the room when she heard Merida come walking up,

"All right, lassy, what do ya wanna do? Ya wanna unpack first then eat? Or eat first then unpack? Or maybe unpack while we eat?" The red head folded her arms and waited for Anna's response.

"Wait, I can eat in my room?" Anna asked in Elsa's voice.

Merida quirked an eyebrow at this question, "Yah, it's a possibility." She answered while running her fingers through her curly hair.

Suddenly, Jack came walking by, "Hey, Elsa!" Anna and Merida turned toward him, "When you're done, I want you to come on down. There's someone I want you to meet." He finished while holding a bowl of chili.

"Okay, dad!" Anna waved.

"Okay, Elsa." Jack mocked with a playful smirk and he walked out onto the side patio.

Anna narrowed her eyes when she noticed a woman sitting on one of the chairs. She couldn't really see her very well due to the shades on the windows. Jack walked up to her and Anna could hear the woman teasing him, "Always eating I see. Did you tell her?"

"Not yet. But I will." Jack replied while Anna blinked,

"Uh tell me what?" she asked more to herself then to Merida who sighed.

A few minutes later, Anna and Merida were up in Elsa's room. While Merida helped unpack Elsa's things, Anna was busy looking down to where Jack and the mysterious woman were. The woman was wearing a hat and always had her back turned so even then Anna still could not see what she really looked like. The only thing she knew was that the woman was slim and tall. She wore a fancy looking blue dress and wore high heels.

"Look, Els, it's none of my business how yer father makes a fool out of himself, okay?" Merida said while she took out Elsa's clothes, "Sure I question his motives but hey he's a big boy. He can do what he wants."

Anna sighed while taking off her jacket and turned to speak, "Ok I get it. But who is she?"

Merida sighed while pausing before she answered, "Her name is Icena Royal. She's some fancy publicist from New York. Yer father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the valley that he owned," Merida then pursed her lips and it was clear to Anna that the red head did not like this Icena, "Now if ya ask me, I think she's doing a better job of selling herself than the valley."

"What do you mean?" Anna reluctantly questioned and was not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Before Merida could reply, Anna heard Jack and Icena laughing from down below. This caused the young girl to turn and head over to the window. Merida rolled her eyes and continued to place the dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Look, lass, you and I both know yer dad isn't some kind of two timing suave, debonair, bachelor-of-the-month kind of guy. He flirts sometimes but he is nevah serious. He's too mischievous and likes to pull tricks," Merida explained while Anna watched Jack and Icena walk out in the backyard, "So I was asking meself what does some attractive older woman like that see in a guy who walks around barefoot most of the time and wears a hoodie while always messing around," As Merida continued to talk, Anna took her camera and quickly walked back over to the window to take pictures of Jack and Icena, "Then I realized there's about a million reasons why that lass's giggling."

Anna focused more and could see that Jack was not much taller than Icena. He chuckled while Icena kissed him on the cheek. Seeing this made Anna's stomach curl and it made it worse when she heard Icena coo, "Oh Jacky."

"All of them are sitting at the Burgess Valley Community Bank." Merida finished and Anna turned back toward her while asking,

"So, you mean to say you don't think she even likes him?"

"Ah, what do I know? I don't know anything about romance," Merida sighed and rubbed her messy hair, "But I will tell ya on thing, this one's got yer dad eating out of the palm of her hand. And knowing Jack fer as long as me, I didn't even think it was possible," Anna frowned at this before turning and watched Jack and Icena some more and gagged a little when she saw Icena pull Jack in to kiss him, "They do everything together; ride, swim, they go out to eat dinner every night, ya get it. The whole lot." Merida sighed before continuing, "Do you know what? Meet her and see fer yerself. Don't let me influence ya."

"Oh I will." Anna whispered and took a picture.

Later, Jack and Icena were out by the pool. Anna was now dressed in her swimming suit and came walking up. Seeing her approach, Jack immediately stood up with a smile, "Hey, there's my girl," he greeted and hugged her by one arm while leading her over to where Icena was sitting, "Els, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Elsa, this is Icena Royal."

Anna glanced toward Icena and watched as the woman raised her head up. Anna could finally see her face. The woman had a narrow like face, red lips, and she was rather attractive. However, the one thing that threw the young girl off was Icena's eyes. They were blue like Jack's, but unlike the friendly warmth he had in his, Icena's were full of nothing but harsh cold. A thin smile appeared on the older woman's face and Anna knew she was not going to like her at all.

"Hi." Icena greeted, her voice dripping with fake honey,

"Hi…Icena Royal." Anna managed to say and felt a shiver up her spine while she continued to look into Icena's cold eyes.

"Wow, I cannot believe I am finally meeting the famous Elsa," Icena said while placing her drink on the table, "I have looked forward to this all summer."

"Really? Well, here I am." Anna giggled nervously while holding out her arms.

Icena laughed, "Oh, Jacky, she is just adorable," Jack merely smiled before she went on, "You know, the way your dad talked about you, I expected to meet a little girl, but you are so grown up."

Anna knew this woman was just trying to butter her up. She was not going to fall for that. She merely shrugged at the compliment and replied, "I'll be twelve soon. How old are you?" she questioned rather bluntly and this caused Jack and Icena to laugh.

"About forty five."

"Wow really? Just about thirty three years older than me," Anna joked before turning to her dad, "How old are you again, dad?"

"Wow, suddenly you're so interested in math. That's something really new," Jack laughed while standing up and patted Anna's shoulders, "Look, I'm gonna go inside for a bit. I need to take care of something just real quick. I might even get a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Anna asked confusion written on her face.

"Your homecoming, of course." Icena answered with a smile before her phone started to go off.

"B. R. B." Jack said before he moved off rather quickly.

Icena answered her phone, "Icena Royal," she gave Anna a "one moment" sign before going back to the conversation. Anna merely rolled her eyes and headed for the pool, "Oh hello, Mordo. Of course. No, I understand it's for a local charity? Oh yes, I am writing it all down," she pretended to be doing what she is saying and Anna continued to hear the conversation while she took off her shirt, "Ok, it sounds very worthwhile, I agree, but unfortunately I see that Mr. Frost will be out of the country on those days." Anna turned at what Icena just said, "Yes, absolutely. I will be sure to mention it to him. Thank you."

Anna frowned even more as she heard Icena's conversation. It bugged her a little. Before she can ponder it more, she heard Icena speak again to her,

"So, how was camp, Elsa? Was it fun?"

"My dad's going out of the country?" Anna asked while ignoring Icena's questions.

"Oh, no," Icena quickly shook her head, "I just had to tell a little white lie to get him out of something," Anna nodded at this answer and the older woman spoke up, "You know, I have never heard a man talk about his daughter the way that Jacky talks about you. You two are obviously really close."

Anna laughed nervously since she barely even spent time with her dad. She wished Elsa was here right now. She slowly stood up, "Well, you know, we're closer than close," she finally replied and turned to give Icena a smile, "We're all each other has!"

She then turned and jumped right into the pool. In doing so, she created a large splash that sent water near Icena. The woman gasped as she felt some water hit her. She shook her head and Anna resurfaced. She felt satisfied to her wet and called out in a fake apologetic voice,

"Oh sorry! Did I get you wet, Ice?"

"A little, Elsa." Icena laughed tightly while taking off her hat and used a towel to pat against her face. She then turned back to Anna, "Hey, guess what. Your daddy took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

"Oh sure!" Anna smiled as she got into a float, "Snowflake is used to strange women riding her. I mean, not that you're strange. I mean compared to the others, you're relatively normal."

Icena scoffed at this statement and questioned, "Others? What others?"

"Oh, you want the 411?"

"What's the 411?"

"The information, the lowdown on other women. Can't say I blame you. I'd want to know if I was number twenty eight…excuse me, twenty nine in a man's life." Anna knew she was treading on dangerous grounds here but she wanted to try anything to get Icena down about Jack as much as she could.

"Excuse me, I'm number twenty nine?"

"Yeah, it's always the same routine. Horseback riding through the valley, romantic dinners with his special reserve label wine. Moonlight swims." Anna went on as if she was being innocent while Icena continued to listen.

Jack suddenly came walking up, "Here we go. A bottle of my special reserve label." He said holding the said wine bottle in his hand. Anna gave Icena look as if to say "see what I mean?" Icena merely gave her a smile right back, "So, did you girls find something interesting to talk about while I was gone?" Anna quickly ducked down into the water, "Uh was that a yes?"

Icena glanced back and smiled even more, "It sure does."

* * *

Back in Corona, and in Rapunzel's house, the phone rang, "Will somebody grab that please? I have to get my hair ready." Rapunzel called from her bedroom.

Hiccup walked over to answer it while the others were getting ready for the morning, "Solar Residence, Hiccup speaking," he paused before he quirked an eyebrow, "Anna?"

"Yes Hiccup?" Elsa questioned as she walked up to the man.

"That's weird, the girl on the other line sounds just like you," Hiccup replied before going back to the phone, "Uh sorry but who do you want to speak to?" Another pause while Elsa continued to stare, "Anna?" He glanced down at Elsa before speaking again, "Uh sure, just one moment," he lowered the phone before turning to speak softly, "Some girl named Sophie Bennet wants to speak to you. Weird thing is, she sounds just like your twin."

Elsa started to laugh nervously while she took the phone away from Hiccup, "My twin? Really funny, Hiccup, good one. Always the quirky one aren't you?" she joked while Hiccup merely rolled his eyes,

"Yeah that's me. Always quipping about anything." He mumbled and walked off.

Elsa put the phone to her ear and spoke still in Anna's voice, "Hello? Oh, Sophie, hi how are you?"

Anna responded back in her own voice, "Hey, how's it going over there?"

"Oh, everything's just charming over here. I think we will be getting some rain today," Elsa replied still in Anna's voice and then added while inching toward the closet the phone was nearby, "But, Sophie, can you hold on for just a moment?"

"Okay, but hurry, Elsa, because I really have to talk to you." Anna said urgently while she too headed to the bathroom to have more privacy even though it was nighttime in Burgess.

Elsa took the phone and walked into the closet. She closed the door behind her and finally spoke in her normal voice, "Okay, now I can talk," before Anna could speak, Elsa went on, "Oh, my gosh, Anna, mom is so awesome! I can't believe I lived my entire life without even knowing her."

"Elsa look…" Anna tried to speak but her sister kept going,

"She's beautiful, creative, and smart and I love the art and gowns she creates."

"But…"

"And get this, I got her talking about she and dad first met and if you ask me, there's a whole…"

"Elsa, stop talking for a single second and listen to me!" Anna finally said rather annoyed and Elsa finally shut up to hear her younger twin, "We have a big problem. A major one at that. You have got to get mom out here immediately!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Elsa exclaimed, "I only had one day with her! I'm just getting to know her. I can't!"

"But you don't understand! This is an emergency!" Anna urged while Elsa rolled her eyes,

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad's in love!"

"Oh stop joking around, Anna, dad doesn't fall in love. I mean, at least not seriously," Elsa laughed, "I told you, dad is too free-spirited to fall in love. At least not like he did with mom."

"I don't know, Elsa, he seems pretty serious about this one." Anna moaned while rubbing her forehead.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, he's always holding her hand and kissing her neck and waiting on her hand and foot! It's really disgusting!"

"Then find a way to break them up. Sabotage it and do whatever you have to make sure they don't get too serious." Elsa shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I'm trying, Elsa, really I am. But I think I am at a slight disadvantage. I only met my dad twelve hours ago." As Anna was talking, Elsa took hold of a piece candy inside one of the coats and started to take it out, "Elsa, please, you've got to get back here and help me! You knew dad more than me, please!"

"Look, Anna, I can't. I want more time with mom." Elsa finally said and took the wrapper from the candy and started to rub it against the speaker.

Hearing the noise, Anna frowned, "What's going on?"

Pretending to be breaking up, Elsa shouted into the phone while she still continued to grind the wrapper on the phone, "Anna, are you there? I can barely hear you!"

"No, I'm right here!"

"Anna?" Saying her name one last time, Elsa then put the phone down with a click.

Hearing the silence, Anna huffed, "Well thanks for the help, Elsa. Not." She groaned as she slammed the phone down as well.

Elsa crawled back out of the closet when she heard someone clear their throat. She glanced up to see Rapunzel, Hiccup, and the grandparents all staring down at her. Gulping, the young girl stood up and began to speak in Anna's voice while putting the phone back on the tiny table, "Oh hi! I had a phone call from a friend at camp. Yeah, it's an old camp tradition, talk to your friend from inside a closet," seeing the looks of disbelief on their faces, Elsa laughed nervously, "Kind of stupid, I know, but breakfast anyone?" she asked further to change the subject.


	5. Evil Icena

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**Once again, I want to thank and apologize for my viewers. I know it's been awhile but I have limited time on the computer. But I manage to buckle down and write another chapter. Now we are getting deeper. I hope to update Rise of the Tangled Guardians as well. Till then, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Evil Icena**

The next morning in Burgess, Merida had prepared a large breakfast for Anna. Anna knew of how Elsa was always the hungry one, but she did not have an appetite. Especially knowing that Elsa was no help at all and the fact Jack was going to settle down with the wrong woman very soon. She could only watch from her perch at the dining room table as the red-haired woman placed plates of food in front of her.

"Ah right, most important meal of da day. I made yer favorites: double stack pancakes, eggs sunny side up, crispy bacon, and cold orange juice," Merida listed off the food she had cooked and placed them in front of Anna, "And I cooked them da best if I do say so meself."

"Thanks, Merida." Anna nodded and picked up her fork while picking at it. She was really not hungry at all despite the food smelling really good.

"Yer not hungry again?" Merida questioned and shook her head while going in concern, "Ye sure yer okay? I mean you hardly touch yer chili last night, which is like yer favorite food in the world. Now you don't want breakfast? Are ya sick, lass?" She placed her hand over Anna's forehead,

"I'm fine, really," Anna laughed nervously while holding Merida's hand, "But I wanted to ask, where's dad?"

"Oh," Merida scoffed and moved off to the sink, "He and Miss I'll-just-have-half-a-grapefruit-thank-you left about an hour ago," Anna laughed at how the ginger described Icena, "You overslept and he didn't want to wake you. Of course I'd probably oversleep too if I were up until midnight making mysterious phone calls from my bathroom."

Anna was drinking her orange juice when she nearly choked on Merida's last statement. She quickly regained her composure and cautiously placed it back on the table, "Oh that?" she questioned while laughing, "A friend of mine called from camp. Her name is Sophie. She lives in California."

"I see? So, yer telling me that she waited to call ya at a time that was most convenient for her because of the time difference," Merida went on while Anna nodded, "Why on Earth would she be calling ya at one in the morning then? Seems a bit odd ta me."

"Uh…well, what I meant was, I called her to let her know that I still remember her." Anna immediately said and nodded while Merida sipped her tea.

"Very smooth, lass," The ginger complimented but she still continued to eye the girl, "All right, Missy, yer dad wants you to meet him at his office in the valley when yer done with breakfast."

"Oh great!" Anna took a piece of bacon and got off her chair, "I'm done. Thanks for breakfast, Merida, it's really good!" Before she can get further, Abby met her near the door and she started barking at her, "Whoa, Abby, easy!" She turned to Merida, "I don't know what has gotten into her."

Anna walked up to the doors and tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. With a quirked eyebrow, Merida said, "Push, Els."

Anna obeyed and she started laughing nervously, "Oh sorry. Being at camp for so long, I totally forgot. Bye!" She waved and rushed outside. Once the girl was gone, Merida watched her and rubbed her red curls. She had to say something was really off with Elsa.

Later, Anna met up with her dad Jack. He was glad to see her and he started walking with her through the beautiful valley. While Anna took in the sights, Jack decided to talk to her about something, "Listen, kiddo, I'm really glad you're here. Cause there's something really important I want to talk to you about."

"Really? Funny, because there's something really important I want to talk to you about too." Anna said as she glanced back up at her father.

"Yeah? Okay, you wanna go first?" Jack offered and Anna smiled,

"Nah, you go first."

Jack smirked before his face turned serious, "Okay then. Well, I wanted to talk to you about Icena." He looked a little reluctant to be bringing up the subject as Anna could tell,

"And I want to talk to you about my mom. What about Icena?"

Jack leaned down a little to give his daughter a look, "Yeah well, what about your mom?"

Anna groaned while rolling her eyes, "Dad, come on, I'm almost twelve. How long do you expect me to buy that story that the stork dropped me on your doorstep?" she was slightly joking and Jack laughed,

"Chill, Elsa, although to be honest the stork doesn't deliver babies. He just looks out for them and lets the parents know when it's time," Anna wondered if her dad was joking. He was always cracking jokes, but now was not the time, "Besides, we've talked about your mom."

"No we didn't. Not really anyway." Anna retorted lightly and the two continued to walk by a beautiful lake, "A girl needs more in life than a half crumpled old photo. Dad, I'm almost a teenager. Let's face it, I need a mom."

Jack stopped for a moment near a meadow and turned to her, "You know, you have a point, Elsa. You do need a mom, which brings me to…" he trailed off when he saw Icena and some guy riding up in a gold cart, "Icena?"

"Hi!" Icena waved and parked the cart while she and the man beside her got out, "Hello, Elsa."

"Hi." Anna waved shortly.

"Elsa, this is my assistant Mordu," Icena introduced a burly man with a beard, "Mordu, this is Jack's daughter. The one I've been telling you so much about?"

"Oh, hello. How are you?" Mordu questioned politely while Anna gave him a stiff smile,

"Hi, there."

"Did you tell her?" Icena whispered into Jack's ear,

"I was just going to." He answered back softly while Anna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch out in this meadow?" Icena offered while waving her hand out.

"Well, actually, I promised Elsa we'd hand together this afternoon and have a little fun." Jack declined the offer and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Icena looked a little taken aback, however she quickly recovered and waved her hands, "Oh, no problem. I've got plenty to do anyway," she and Mordu walked back to the cart, "I'm working on a new label design, Jacky, featuring y-o-u. You're going to love it." She gave Jack a flirty smile and waved, "See you for dinner, sweetie. Bye, Elsa."

"Bye!" Anna waved while hugging Jack close.

As Icena backed up to move off, she turned to Mordu and said in a cold voice, "First change I make is to send that little two-faced whiny brat straight to a boarding school in Greenland so she won't interfere with my plans."

"Oh, guess they don't call you the ice lady for nothing." Mordu chuckled and Icena merely smirked evilly,

"And proud of it too." Icena laughed darkly and she drove off.

A couple of hours later, Jack and Anna were riding out on their horses. Anna was glad to know Rapunzel had taught her how to ride, otherwise this would be pretty dreadful. Grinning, she started to urge Snowflake faster and she called back to Jack, "Come on, dad! Try to keep up!" she was having a great time and Jack merely laughed,

"All right, come on! Take it easy! Elsa, you win now give your horse a rest!" Anna finally obeyed and the two came to a stop on a small cliff that overlooked the valley below, "So, kid, you excited about our camping trip?" Jack asked once he was near Anna. The girl glanced up at him in confusion,

"What camping trip?"

"You serious? We have a camping trip every year. Ya know, before you go back to school?"

"Oh that camping trip!" Anna nodded even though she wished Elsa had told her this, "Yeah, I can't wait!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his white hair, "Listen, Elsa, I wanted to ask you something really seriously," Despite barely knowing her own father, Anna could see he was actually serious this once and she turned to listen to him, "What do you think of Icena?"

Hearing the cold woman's name, Anna quirked an eyebrow, "As what, dad? Your publicist? Your friend?"

"No, I just…what do you think of her, as a person?"

Anna wanted to full out tell him that Icena was the worst person in the world. But she knew she couldn't do that. Instead she said, "Well, she's pretty. She has really nice hair, great teeth that I think Tooth would like to see. Well, ya know the Tooth Fairy." She added quickly since she knew she was friends with Tooth back at home, "She can spell the word 'you.'" She and Jack laughed at this little joke but Anna got serious when she added, "But in honesty, she's a total stranger to me. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I guess I better tell you why, Els. Believe it or not, I'm going to…"

"Race you back home, dad!" Anna cut him off before she turned Snowflake around and galloped her back toward the stables.

"Hey Elsa! Elsa wait! I'm trying to tell you something!" Jack called but Anna continued to ride on.

Once she had Snowflake back in her stall, Anna raced through the meadow and back to the house. She knew exactly where Jack was leading and she hoped to avoid it. But she had a bad feeling she cannot. Once inside the living room, she said in her normal voice to vent, "Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? This is bad, really bad. I am so over my head here. No way can I handle this. I'm just one kid."

She leaned against the easy chair, when familiar locks of red hair turned from the chair causing the young girl to jump back in fright, "Ya got something ya want to share wit da class, Els?" Merida questioned as she put her book down.

"Merida!" Anna managed to say in Elsa's voice, "You gave me a fright." She added while holding her hands to her chest; her heart was thudding so loudly, she was sure Merida could hear it.

In turn, Merida stood up and gave her a dirty look, "I gave you a fright?" She echoed while placing her hands on her hips.

Anna backed up a little and answered, "You scared me. I didn't know you were, like, in here."

Merida sighed, "Yer sure there isn't anything ya want to talk ta me 'bout?" Anna frowned while she watched the red head list off, "Like why Abby won't go near ya anymore, or that yer appetite's changed? And more importantly, why yer not as cold as ya used ta be?"

"What do you mean by that?" Anna questioned casually while holding her hands.

"Fer as long as I can remember when ya were wee little, yer were bout as nearly cold as yer dad; temperature wise. Which is why I was thinking that maybe yer sick. And ta top it off, yer bout as neat as a pin and using expressions like: 'Ya gave me a fright.'" Merida explained as she watched the young girl.

Anna gulped and tried to think of a way out of this, "Merida, I just changed a lot over the summer, that's all. And as for me being cold, well I don't know. I guess I am learning to control my powers better."

Merida sighed, "Ah right. I have to say if I didn't know better, I'd say it's almost like ya were…" she trailed off as she stared into Anna's eyes.

Anna stared back and questioned gently, "Almost as if I was who, Merida?"

"Just…" Merida quickly shook her head and turned, "Nothing, it's pretty stupid. I'd say downright impossible."

"What?" Anna placed a hand on the ginger's arm,

"Forget I mentioned it." Merida took her arm gently away and started to walk away when she stopped when Anna said,

"Almost as if I were…Anna?"

Merida blinked slowly and turned back around to face the little girl, "You know about Anna?"

"I do. And the truth is…" Anna added softly in her real voice, "I am Anna."

Merida stared in shock. She could not believe it but at the same time she could. It explained the odd behavior and other things. And now that she was looking more into the young girl's eyes, she can see the shade different blue that Anna possessed that Elsa did not. Merida had not seen Anna for elven years and seeing this girl dressed up as Elsa made her feel emotions run through her. Anna wanted very much to show Merida what she truly looked like, but she heard Jack call out from outside,

"Elsa!" Anna sighed quietly and glanced down when her father came rushing in, "Don't ever run off like that, okay? I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sorry dad." Anna replied in Elsa's voice.

Jack rubbed his white hair when he glanced over and took notice of how Merida was staring at Anna, "Uh, Merida, you okay? Why are you looking at her that way?"

"What way?" Merida questioned, her voice cracking and tears coming from her eyes, "I'm not looking at her in any special way. I'm looking at her like I've looked at her for the past eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital. Six pounds, eleven ounces. Twenty one inches long. This is how I look at her," Anna gave Merida a sweet smile, "Can I hug her?"

Before Jack could answer, Merida rushed up and hugged Anna close. She could not believe it that she was holding the younger twin. She was glad to finally see her, even though she was in disguise right now.

"Oh, you have grown so beautiful, the wee lamb!"

Merida sobbed and Anna only held her warmly. Jack stared for he was rather confused on why Merida was so emotional right now. He figured she was in one of her strange mood swings. He wouldn't be surprised. Merida finally let go of Anna and started to back up,

"I'm going ta make ya something special to eat. What would you like? Anything?" Before Anna could reply, Merida shook her head, "Ya know what? Doesn't matter, fer I'm just gonna go whip up everything we've got, okay?"

Anna laughed as she watched Merida go. She learned from Elsa that even though the Scot was tough to the core, she had a soft heart. Jack blinked, "Well okay, that was downright weird," he whispered and turned back to Anna, "All right, back to business. Listen, honey, we have to talk."

"Okay, go ahead." Anna shrugged while she sat on the couch and Jack leaned against the coffee table.

Jack took a deep breath, "Okay, this is serious and you know I'm rarely serious," he began while Anna only nodded, "I just…I want to know what you think about making Icena part of the family." He then braced himself for the outburst. What she answered was actually shocked him,

"Part of our family? I think it's a great idea!" Anna said with a bright smile.

Jack stared in disbelief, "What really?"

"Yeah! I think it's downright brilliant!"

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah! I know you always wanted to have a mom!" Anna finished while folding her arms.

When Jack heard the last part, he quirked an eyebrow and questioned, "Wait…a mom?"

"Yup! Icena would be a great mom for you, dad! I always wanted a grandma too!" Anna replied and she looked rather serious.

Jack started to laugh, "Uh no. I don't think you get it. Icena isn't going to adopt me. I'm going to marry her." He said and Anna's eyes widen.

"What?" She cried out while standing up, "You have got to be kidding me! You can't marry her! She's like old enough to be your mother!"

"Elsa please…" Jack began but Anna ignored him and started to rant,

"You can't just..." She then began to rage in German while Jack tried to calm his daughter down. Finally, he grabbed her arms to stop her from pacing and talking,

"Elsa, calm down!" He then realized something, "Were you speaking German?"

"Uh…" Anna gulped and realized she was speaking German. She was fluent in both English and German like Rapunzel since Corona was in Germany. Gulping, she quickly answered, "I learned it at camp," Jack frowned while he sat down and Anna deeply sighed, "Okay, sorry for snapping like that. Let's try to discuss this calmly and rationally."

"And in English please, if you don't mind?" Jack half joked and Anna merely sighed. Frowning, the winter spirit tucked a loose strand of hair behind his daughter's ear and asked in concern, "What had gotten into you, Els? You okay?"

"Fine it's just…" Anna couldn't take it anymore and she added sadly, "Dad, you can't marry Icena. It will totally ruin everything!"

She then rushed outside and Jack stood up, "Elsa! Elsa, wait!" but the little girl ignored him and he sighed before he took notice of Merida standing in the hallway.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything, Frost." The red-head quickly said and walked away.

Jack moaned while rubbing his face. He could feel a headache coming on. He really wished this kind of thing was easy. He heard a car approaching and he glanced through the front window to see it was Icena driving up. Once she parked, he waved and then walked to the side porch.

"She thought Icena was going to adopt as her son?" He whispered, sat down in a chair and he propped his legs up on the table while Icena pranced up,

"Hey there, Stud," she greeted and seductively sat on his legs before she placed her hands on each side of his face and gave him a sly kiss, "You look stressed, Handsome," she softly said when she leaned back a bit, "How about a martini?"

"Sounds good. How about a double?" Jack replied while he rubbed his white hair.

"Coming right up." Icena leaned down into her bag and took out a box. She opened it to reveal a bell and she began to ring it.

"What's that for?" Jack questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's to call Merida," Icena began ringing the bell while Jack frowned, "Merida!" She glanced back down at him while she was still perched on his legs, "Great idea huh? It's what we need since this house is so huge. Merida!" She rang the bell again and she smiled when she heard footsteps.

Merida came marching to the side door and she folded her arms while she glared at Icena, "Ya rang?" she questioned icy cold.

"Two martinis, please. And make it a double for Mr. Frost here." Icena ordered while she rubbed Jack's shoulder.

Merida gave her a look and glanced at Jack. He knew from the look on her expression that she was questioning: "Really? I have to take orders from her?" Jack merely sighed and said,

"Please, Mer, I feel a headache coming on."

"Not surprised." Merida grumbled before she turned and walked back into the house.

Once the red-head Scot was gone, Jack finally confessed, "I told Elsa."

Icena's interest was piqued and she turned to look down at him, "You did? And?"

"She freaked. She started yelling in German. I didn't even know she spoke German," Jack groaned while Icena merely laughed and she got up to circle around him, "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Oh Jacky relax," Icena said soothingly while she wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is a big change for her so it's natural for her to freak out. Its daddy is getting remarried 101. I would probably freak too if I knew my dad was getting remarried. It would really be strange if she was okay with this whole thing," Jack merely sighed while Icena continued to rub his shoulders, "Look, how about I go talk to her? Ya know, woman to woman?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jack began as Icena continued to cuddle him, "I think you're on thin ice with her."

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime," Icena merely chuckled and she put her hands inside Jack's cobalt colored sweatshirt, "Why don't you wear something more revealing? You have a nice chest; slender and just the right sized muscles." She kissed his cheek before she moved off, leaving Jack staring after her. He glanced down at his chest and grabbed the front of his hoodie.

"What just happened?" he whispered.

Meanwhile, Anna was sitting on a two chair swing in the backyard. She was deep in thought and wondered of what to do. Icena spotted her and she smirked; time to get the game on. Once she was near, she knocked on the wood to get Anna's attention,

"May I join you?" Icena questioned and Anna shrugged,

"Sure."

Icena got into the opposite chair of Anna's and sighed, "I guess the news of the engagement was kind of shocking huh?" she began, her tone a little sympathetic.

"Basically." Anna replied with a small nod.

"You know, I remember what it was like to be eleven," Icena began as if to comfort her, "I had my first beau at eleven. It was a wonderful age. You're just starting to feel like a woman and, believe it or not, soon you'll understand what it's like to be in love."

Anna laughed at this, "Me? I don't think so. I don't even have my twelve-year-old molars yet." She joked and Icena too chuckled,

"Well, take it from someone who got their molars very early in life, being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and a woman…"

Anna suddenly spoke up to cut Icena off, "Look, I don't mean to mean when you're to be all mushy and everything, but I know what mystery my dad sees in you."

"You do? Really now."

"You're older, wiser, beautiful, and sexy and, hey, the guy may be a winter spirit, but he isn't perfect." Anna shrugged, "But if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more than just sex, right?"

Icena scoffed at the young girl's statements, "Wow, your dad really underestimates you." She pointed out while she swung one of her legs over the other.

Anna copied her pose and folded her arms, "But you won't. Will you, Icena?"

"Being older and beautiful is not a crime, you know. And for your 411, I adore your father. He's handsome and charming. He's exactly the kind of man I always planned on marrying," Icena said, her tone getting harder by the minute, "This is the real deal, honey. And nothing you do is going to come between us. Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you are no longer the only girl in Jack Frost's life. So I suggest you get over it."

Anna narrowed her eyes and was unfazed by Icena's harsh statements, "If this is the real deal, then my dad's money has nothing to with you wanting to marry him, right?" she questioned casually but she saw Icena's smile disappear. The cold woman glared and she leaned forward to say her next thing,

"All right, puss, you listen and you listen real good. I am marrying your father in two weeks whenever you like it or not. So my advice to you now is that you do not tangle with me anymore. You are in way over your head. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Anna could see Icena was dead serious and she also knew that this woman was nothing but an evil witch. She then leaned forward and said, "Crystal."

Despite saying that, she knew she had to get her sister Elsa and mother Rapunzel over in less than two weeks. It was now or never.


	6. Rapunzel Finally Knows

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**I have to say, I didn't think this story would get so popular. But yay! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Once again thank you so much for all the favs and reviews. :D I know some of you have some ideas and I want to thank you. I do hope to use some of them so don't worry. I also had fun with this chapter. XD You are going to see why. Now onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rapunzel Finally Knows**

Back in Corona, Hiccup was helping serve some evening dinner. He happened to walk by the printer when he heard it go off. He turned and took notice a paper come printing out. It was a picture of a greyhound barking: "911!" and he took it. He wanted to ask who was using the printer fax before he heard his name being called. He shrugged and walked back to the dining room table.

"Great job on the dinner, Hiccup. Who knew you can be such a great cook." Grandpa Abard complimented while taking another bite of steak.

"Thanks, it's great to get compliments once in a while." Hiccup said with a smile as he poured some wine.

Elsa was watching Rapunzel sip some before she asked, "Can I have a sip?"

"Are you sure? I don't think you are going to like it." Rapunzel warned while holding her glass.

"I wanna try some." Elsa insisted and her mother finally gave her the glass. Elsa expertly took a small sip and smiled, "Well, if you ask me, the bouquet's a little too robust for a Merlot, but then again I'm partial to the softer California grape." She said like a young lady that caused Rapunzel and the grandparents to laugh at this while Hiccup stood there agape.

"Where did she learn about wine?" Grandma Solestia asked her daughter while Hiccup continued to do refills and Elsa took notice of the paper in his hand.

"Probably at camp." Rapunzel replied while Hiccup started to walk off with the paper still in his hand.

Elsa tried to read it and could see it was a cartoon picture of her dog Abby and she was barking 911. She tried to lean even more when she suddenly fell right out of her chair. Everyone gasped to see this, "Anna, are you okay, sweetie?" Rapunzel questioned in concern as she got to her feet.

Elsa quickly got back up and laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry. Guess I got a little loopy from taking that one sip," she then rubbed her hair while trying to think of an excuse, "You know, mom, I feel like I could use a bit of fresh air. Is it okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"

"Um sure, but do you want me to go with you?" Rapunzel asked as there was concern itched in her green eyes.

"No that's fine. I'm just a bit woozy, that's all." Elsa waved her hands and then turned and rushed out the door.

The grandparents glanced at each other, "A bit woozy huh?" Solestia questioned quietly to her husband and he too was rather suspicious.

Elsa got on her coat, and then ran outside of the house. She had to hurry to a pay phone so that way she can talk to Anna in private. After a few strides, she came to one pay phone booth, and quickly got inside. She pressed one key and said in her normal voice, "Hi, I would like to place a collect call to America, please."

Meanwhile, back in Burgess, Anna was waiting for the phone to ring. Finally, it started to, and she rushed over before answering, "Hello?"

"I got your memo? What's wrong?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, I'm downright desperate! Dad's getting married! I am so not kidding!" Anna answered in exasperation.

"What do you mean he's getting married?"

"Seriously? You know, tying the knot? Black tie and white gown? The whole enchilada!" Anna sighed in irritation.

"What? No way!" Elsa cried out.

"Yes way! And the wedding's in two weeks. If there's any hope of getting our parents back together, we've got to do it fast. No more fooling around." Anna explained seriously due to the last conversation the two had together.

Elsa sighed and knew her younger twin was right. She wanted to spend more time with her mom, but since Jack was going to get married real soon, she had no other choice. Thinking of an idea, (and not realizing a couple standing outside the booth) she replied,

"Okay, here's the deal. Mom and I are going out to the theater tonight. I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning."

"Okay, thanks Elsa, thanks a lot," Anna sighed in relief and then added urgently, "And Elsa, hurry!"

"No problem. Bye!" Elsa hung up and she turned to get out. As she did, the door swung open upon the man of the couple, "Oh sorry, I was just…" she trailed off to see Grandpa Abard and Grandma Solestia frowning down at her, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," Solestia nodded and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Now, why don't we all go for a stroll in the park huh?"

Knowing she had no choice, Elsa agreed. As she walked with her grandparents, Abard questioned, "Now, what is going on?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Elsa answered with a shrug.

"We have a big park and plenty of time." Solestia replied gently but sternly.

Elsa sighed and told her kind grandparents about the whole thing. By the time she was done, Abard and Solestia both agreed that Elsa needed to tell Rapunzel right away. The next morning, Rapunzel was still in her bedroom. She was right now talking to a paint designer in German. Elsa was pacing back and forth in front of the door while she held her fox Flake. She was really nervous to be telling her mother her true identity. She peeked into the room and watched her mom continue to speak in German.

"Just do it, sweetheart." Solestia suddenly said as she and Abard came up behind Elsa.

Elsa gulped and nodded. She slowly walked into the room and started to head toward Rapunzel. The golden haired young woman had by now finished her conversation. She hung up the phone and started to work on a current painting she was doing. "Morning, Anna," Rapunzel greeted Elsa with a beautiful smile and patted one side of her bed to allow her daughter to get on, "I just have to finish this sketch and then fedex it off to the owner. Then we can go out to lunch while we spend the rest of the day getting lost in the woods of Corona? It's a nice day for a picnic." She gave a childlike squeal at this mention that normally would make Elsa laugh, but right now, she was too serious to even crack a smile.

Elsa sighed and said in Anna's voice, "I can't mom, I'm sorry. I have to go out of town today." She began with a heavy sigh and pulled the covers over her.

"Really?" Rapunzel questioned in confusion, "You have to go out of town? And where are you going?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but seeing the confusion and innocence in her mom's green eyes, she couldn't bear to look at her without feeling downright guilty. Quickly, she ducked under the covers and Rapunzel began to laugh. She thought this was just a silly game her daughter invented.

"Anna, come on!" She laughed warmly before Elsa said in her normal voice,

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Anna." Abard and Solestia soon came into the room with Hiccup right behind them to hear the conversation out.

"Okay then?" Rapunzel was even more confused but decided to play along, "And where might Anna be?"

Here it comes, "In Burgess Pennsylvania, with her dad Jack Frost." Elsa finally admitted.

Rapunzel blinked at this response. Jack Frost? She hadn't heard that name in years. Just the mention of him brought back memories. Shock overcame her and she turned her eyes toward her parents at the door. They both nodded to confirm what Elsa said were true. Hiccup too was looking a little shocked to realize this. Rapunzel turned back and removed the covers to look down at the girl before her. As she looked closer she took notice that Elsa's eyes were even bluer then Anna's. In fact, Rapunzel always thought Elsa had Jack's eyes and she was right. She wondered why she never noticed this before. Still in astonishment, the golden haired woman questioned softly,

"You're not Anna?"

"That's right." Elsa sighed while sitting up. Then closing her eyes and lifting her arms, she allowed magic to reveal her true self. Rapunzel gasped again to see her eldest daughter before her. The pale skin and white hair; yes this was Elsa.

"I…Elsa…" Rapunzel whispered.

"Yeah, I'm Elsa," Elsa pulled out the two pigtails of her hair and absent-minded started to run her fingers through her hair. She sighed and began to explain, "Anna and I met up at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm really sorry, but I'd never seen you, and I dreamt of meeting you my whole life. Anna felt the exact same way about dad, so we sorta just switched lives. Please, don't be mad because I love you so much and I just hope that one day you can love me as Elsa, and not as Anna."

Rapunzel could feel tears come to her eyes. She hadn't seen Elsa in so long and just seeing her, the shock went away to happiness. She smiled as she took her older daughter into her arms and held her, "Oh, sweetie. I'm not mad. I've loved you your whole life even when I couldn't see you." She whispered and Elsa smiled happily.

Hiccup actually started to get a little teary eyed from this scene, "Okay, this is too much. This is such a happy I need to get fresh air." He sighed and quickly turned away.

Abard and Solestia laughed before they closed the doors to allow Rapunzel and Elsa some privacy. Once the doors were shut, Elsa leaned away from her mother,

"So I guess you have to switch us back now, huh?"

At this question, Rapunzel sighed deeply, "I'm…well yes, because you belong with your dad and Anna belongs with me."

"His and hers kids," Elsa rolled her eyes, "No offense or anything, mom, but this arrangement sucks big time."

Rapunzel managed to laugh slightly, "I godda say, you're right. It does suck." And she meant it. Just seeing her other daughter that she had not seen for years was making her rethink of the mistake she made of leaving Jack. She always had that back thought of what she could have done instead of just taking Anna and leaving.

Elsa smiled, "Then I say we fly to Burgess, see Anna and dad, and work this whole thing out. What do you say?"

Rapunzel gave her a strong smile, "I say you're right," she gave her another hug, "Now don't worry, Elsa, I'll take care of everything! Don't worry, because I can do this." she added with enthusiasm.

Later…

"I can't do this!"

Rapunzel was in a rampage. When she was talking to Elsa about working things out with Jack, she wanted to. She did regret into leaving him. But after thinking things over, she was starting to go out war with herself. Hiccup was standing in the room with her and he could only stare at her blankly as she continued to mutter to herself. She kept flinging her things about and was very unsure if she should pack or not pack and say heck no.

"I mean, I haven't seen or heard from Jack Frost in over eleven years and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world to…" She rambled and gripped her gold hair which was right now a mess, "I'm not even mature enough for this! I won't do it!"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, "Well…"

But Rapunzel cut him off, "No I can do this. Elsa and Anna are counting on me. I did promise I would handle this and I never break a promise," She countered but shook her head when another thought came to her mind, "No…Maybe I can't because if the guy didn't me so nuts, I'd still be married to him! We came up with this arrangement so that we'd never have to see each other again," Holding a dress, she glanced back at Hiccup, "I mean, look at me, Hiccup. Have you ever seen me like this?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and he could see what a mess Rapunzel was at the moment, "Well…"

"You know what, please don't answer that," Rapunzel once again cut him off and went into her closet while Elsa came walking up to the bedroom. She had to admit, it was funny to hear her mom acting a little off right now, "I mean, what if he doesn't recognize me?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that either," Rapunzel came out of the closet with another dress and moaned while thinking it over, "Elsa said he was still…handsome as ever," she paused while she ran her fingers through her gold hair and recalled of what Jack looked like, "Well he was always attractive. His deep blue eyes that held warmth and his smirk that sent chills down my spine that didn't even come from his winter powers."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and Elsa decided to enter, "Okay, I'm all set and ready to go, mom." She announced while holding her bag.

Rapunzel smiled nervously, "That's great! Me too!" She held out her arms to her empty suitcase and all her dresses that were scattered about on her bed and the floor, "Well almost."

"Mom, your suitcase is empty." Elsa pointed out,

"Gee what was your first clue?" Hiccup muttered while Elsa gave him a look.

"Oh right. Sorry," Rapunzel giggled self-consciously and decided to change the subject, "Elsa, did you speak to your dad?"

Elsa now was a little nervous and lied, "Um…yeah! I just hung up with him, actually. He said he's really anxious to see you."

Hiccup gave the girl a dirty look for he knew she was lying but Rapunzel paid no mind, "Anxious nervous, like he's totally dreading it? Or anxious excited, like he's looking forward to it?" she questioned while Hiccup nodded with her.

"Anxious excited, definitely!" Elsa immediately replied with a bright smile.

Rapunzel felt a little better to hear this, despite her feeling downright nervous still, "Oh. That's great."

"He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Rittenhouse Hotel in Philadelphia." Elsa said for she had gone over the plan with Anna earlier. She can only hope this will work. In doing so, the two girls had gotten Hiccup and Merida into it since they knew of the whole thing.

"Wow! That's really soon, huh?" Rapunzel laughed nervously, "Well, um…why don't you run downstairs and gather up our tickets from your grandparents while I finish packing?"

"Okay, sure mom." Elsa nodded and started to leave the room while Hiccup mockingly whispered,

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Shut it, Hiccup." Elsa warned with a glare.

"Oh Hiccup, I have a really stupid, somewhat childish request to make," Rapunzel suddenly said as Hiccup turned back to her, "Hiccup, you know that you're more than a butler to me. You've been my best friend for years and you have always been like a younger brother that I never had. So I was wondering if…"

"I'd accompany you on the trip? Make it a bit easier for you? I can even bring Toothless along." Hiccup finished for her and gasped when Rapunzel suddenly hugged him,

"Really? Oh thank you, Hiccup! Thank you! Thank you!" She then backed up while rocking on her bare feet, "I would be forever grateful. And you don't even have to come as our butler, just as a friend."

Hiccup had to smile at Rapunzel's excitement. He always did love her as an older sister he never had, "Rapunzel, I would be honored. And I am going to give you some advice, no joke," he walked over to the closet and said, "If I was getting back with my ex and someone as pretty as you, I'd say wear this." He held up a very pretty purple dress.

Much later, Hiccup was wearing more comfortable clothes and he got on Toothless so he could help the dragon get to the airport. It was going to be tough to get a dragon on board, but since Rapunzel was rich, she decided to book a private plane so the Night Fury wouldn't have to worry. Abard and Solestia kissed their daughter goodbye,

"Bye mom and dad. Wish me luck." Rapunzel moaned and she was feeling still nervous.

"Good luck, sweetie. You'll do fine." Solestia tried assure her daughter.

Elsa then came rushing out of the house and hugged her grandparents goodbye, "Bye grandma and grandpa."

"Bye, Els, good luck." Abard said with a smile and Elsa questioned,

"So you're both coming to Burgess for Thanksgiving, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, darling. Now bye and say hi to your dad for us." Solestia said with a gentle smile.

"I will!" Elsa rushed up to the car and turned back to her grandparents. They each gave a good luck sign while she in turn crossed both her fingers and got in the car.

With Toothless and Hiccup following, Rapunzel and Elsa were off to the airport.

* * *

The next day in Philadelphia at Rittenhouse Hotel, Icena was waiting alongside with two other people in the lobby. One was a slim man with sickly gray skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a black suit and he looked up to no good. His name was Pitch Black. Standing next to him was a woman with black curly hair, gray eyes, and wore a red business dress. Her name was Gothel Black, his wife. Icena was pacing before she turned back to Pitch, who happened to be her cousin,

"Okay, they'll be here any minute," she said and walked back up to Pitch and Gothel, "Now, be nice, Pitch, he's everything you ever wanted for your favorite cousin, plus millions more."

Pitch merely smiled evilly, "Then you know I'll be nice." He chuckled as did Gothel.

Icena glanced up and smiled to see Jack from across the lobby, "Oh, there he is!" She then frowned when she noticed Anna, Merida, and Abby walk up alongside him, "And the whole circus crew." She moaned before she put on her fake smile and walked up to the group, "Hi, Jacky," She greeted Jack and gave him a kiss before turning to the others, "Elsa, Merida. And…Abby. What in the world are you doing here?" Abby merely growled back before Icena whispered to Jack, "Jack, what were you thinking bringing a dog into a five-star hotel?"

"Elsa begged me to bring her." Jack whispered back with a playful smirk.

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart." She bent down to pet Abby, but the greyhound growled even more and tried to bite her. She knew Icena was an evil witch. Icena quickly backed up a little while Merida whispered,

"Good dog," she then turned to speak normally, "So, Icena, is this yer family?" she questioned as she pointed to Pitch and Gothel.

"Oh right. Pitch, Gothel, you finally meet," Icena laughed as she hugged Jack's arm while Pitch and Gothel came walking up, "This is my fiancé and the love of my life, Jackson Overland Frost."

Jack was unsure of meeting Icena's cousin and his wife. He had a bad feeling coming from them both but managed to smile politely as he shook Pitch's hand, "Hello, Jackson, we are so pleased to meet you." Gothel spoke up with a smile.

"Hi." Jack waved shortly to the woman.

"And this is Jack's adorable daughter Elsa," Icena introduced Anna next, who at the moment was also getting bad vibes from Pitch and Gothel. But she managed to smile while Jack hugged her with one arm, "This entire prenuptial get-together was her idea, I'll have you know."

Pitch smiled down at Anna, "It's good to meet you, young lady. We've heard nothing but great things about you." He said while Gothel laughed,

"Hello, flower. You may call me Aunt Gothy."

Anna merely gave her a look. Meanwhile, Hiccup had Toothless land right outside the hotel. Rapunzel and Elsa had arrived in a taxi. Once the dragon was secured, Hiccup got down and walked over to the cab to open it. He frowned when Rapunzel's bare foot met his hand,

"Wrong end, Punz." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Oops, my bad," Rapunzel giggled and continued to get out. She was conked out from drinking too much wine, "That was a great flight, wasn't it? I mean, it was so quick!"

"I godda say, Punz, I don't think I ever saw you so…thirsty." Hiccup pointed out while Elsa got out of the car herself.

"Well, would you believe, Hiccup, I've never tasted such great wine before this trip? Hi Toothless!" Rapunzel giggled and petted the Night Fury's nose, who in turn gave her a look.

"Yeah, could have fooled me." Hiccup rolled his eyes and then added, "Don't you think you should put on some shoes?"

"No way, Hic, because I always prefer to go bare footed. Ya know it's so funny that the thing Jack and I always had in common? Us going around bare footed all the time?" Rapunzel then started to laugh and headed inside, "Come on, let's rock this thing!"

Elsa moaned while covering her face, "I am in so much trouble right now!"

Back inside, Icena was talking about what plans the group was going to do for today, "If the hotel can do it, I think that room is perfect for the wedding. Not too big, not too cramped." As she was talking, Abby was picking up a familiar scent. She then started to tug on her leash and rushed off. Since Anna was holding the leash, she hurried along with the greyhound with Merida right behind her, "And not that I don't like the idea of having the wedding at the house, it's just that this could be amazing." Jack wanted to follow after Anna and Merida, but Icena hugged him close to continue her plans, "So I've already checked us in. Why don't we go upstairs, freshen up, and then have some lunch later?" She questioned turning to Pitch and Gothel,

"I like that idea." Pitch nodded while Gothel agreed,

"Sounds good to me. I do need something to bite. We will meet later."

"Great. Can't wait." Jack laughed half-heartedly and was glad to see Pitch and Gothel leave. He then felt Icena hug his one arm,

"So Jacky, now that we're here, why do we go check out the honeymoon suite? I bet it is to die for." She whispered seductively while tugging at Jack's sweatshirt strings.

Back with Elsa, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless, the group was heading toward the large elevator. How the dragon was able to fit in the elevator and get inside the hotel was anyone's guess. But the Night Fury was behaving himself. However, before the doors could close, Rapunzel suddenly put her arm out,

"Oops! I forgot my bag! Excuse me!" She said with a giggle and walked back to the desk on where they had checked out their rooms.

In the same lobby, Merida and Anna were trying to figure out what has gotten into Abby. The greyhound then glanced up and barked in excitement. Elsa glanced over and gasped, "Abby!" The dog barked again and rushed over to greet her. Elsa kneeled down and hugged the dog, "Abby, hi!"

Hiccup and Toothless both stared as the elevator doors closed. Rapunzel went up to the clerk and asked with a laugh, "Excuse me, did you find a purple purse?"

"Right here, ma'am." He answered while holding the bag in question.

"Oh thanks a lot!" She then turned and nearly bumped into Anna and Merida.

"Mom?" Anna gasped to see Rapunzel. Merida quickly turned away to avoid Rapunzel from seeing her.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to wait for me. I could have found the room by myself. I'm a big girl," The golden haired young woman said with a laugh. Since Anna was still disguised as Elsa, Rapunzel thought she was talking to Elsa. Anna frowned as she smelled heavy wine on her mom. Well that was just great, "Besides, I need to get a little fresh air. I think the wine is getting to me. Now go on, Elsa. I'll be you upthairs." She then turned and started to skip while Anna and Merida watched. Rapunzel then paused and turned, "By the way, did you wear that jacket when we came here?" It was true since Anna was wearing different clothes.

"Mom watch out!" Anna tried to warn and quickly put a hand to her forehead when Rapunzel nearly had a guy holding a bouquet of flowers fall over when she turned.

"Sorry! My bad!" Rapunzel called out and continued for the exit.

Merida finally turned around. She had to laugh since she never seen the blonde like that before. Anna sighed and turned to the ginger, "She's wasted! She's never had more than one glass of wine in her entire life, and she chooses today to show up totally wasted."

"Yeah, well. Just do what the lass says and meet her 'upthairs.'" Merida mocked Rapunzel's mispronunciation of upstairs that caused Anna to laugh. With that, the two got into one of the elevators.

Coming from the other side of the lobby and toward the elevators was Jack and Icena, "Maybe that's why they make 'do not disturb' signs." Icena half joked while she was practically dragging Jack over to an elevator. Once they got inside the elevator and Jack pushed the button to close the doors, Icena whispered, "Alone at last."

He chuckled and allowed the woman to kiss her when he happened to glance up and saw someone he thought he would never see again. Rapunzel had come walking back into the lobby and took notice of Jack. She stared while he stared back. As the doors began to close, he ignored Icena and tried to look at Rapunzel. The golden haired young woman merely waved and smiled while the silver haired young male could only watch as the doors closed. Now she downright confused on what is going on here…


	7. Confrontation

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**Hey guys please a heads up READ THIS PLEASE: I want to thank you guys for liking this story really. But please note, I really would like it if you guys don't keep saying: "PLEASE UPDATE SOON!" in your reviews. Honestly, I really want to hear WHY you guys like this story so much. Or at least tell me what your favorite parts are or something. Those kind of reviews make me want to continue and work harder on this story. Just saying update soon is kind of a let down. Also, I assure you guys that I will be finishing this story. We are nearing the end to it of course. So I will be finishing it. I am trying to update the two stories at least once a week. I am not always on my laptop and I have a job. So try to be patient okay? Thank you. Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

"Elsa Frost!" Rapunzel cried out as she marched into the hallway that led into a few dozen rooms. Two doors on opposite sides opened and Rapunzel moaned to see two Elsas merged from each side, "Okay, I must have had too much to drink because I am seeing double. Which one of you is Anna or Elsa?"

"Mom," the Elsa on her right said but in Anna's voice, "It's me, Anna."

Rapunzel sighed in relief before she leaned down and hugged Anna close. She then motioned for Elsa to come forward so she can hug both girls. She then glanced down at them, "Both my daughters here together." She whispered and could see that even though Anna was still disguised as Elsa, her light grayish blue eyes were there, "I can't believe you're together. But how could you do this to me?"

Merida suddenly appeared from the room Anna came from and she cleared her throat to get all their attention, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but…" she walked over and started to gesture the girls to Elsa's room, "But I think it would be best if we discuss this whole thing in private?" Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel agreed and they made their way to room. Merida glanced at Rapunzel and gave her a smile, "Hi, I don't think ya don't remember me…"

"Merida! I am so glad to see you! I missed you so much." Rapunzel suddenly hugged Merida close. She then walked into the room and Merida had to smile.

"I knew I always liked her. The wee lamb." She said with a faint chortle and she closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Rapunzel had Anna and Elsa sitting down and the golden haired mother was pacing back and forth. She was not happy right now and her daughters knew that, "One of you…I don't remember which one right now, but one of you told me your dad knew I was coming here today," Rapunzel said in irritation. She was rarely angry but this is one of those times for her to be upset, "And I godda say that the boy I just saw in the elevator had no idea he and I were even on the same planet let alone in the same hotel."

"You saw dad already?" Anna asked while clasping her hands together.

"Yeah I did," Rapunzel replied and placed a hand to her forehead while she sat down on the couch in front of them, "He looked even paler then he usually does like I was the Easter Bunny!" She groaned since she can feel a large headache coming on, "Ugh, can one of you please get something cold for my head?"

"Sure mom." Anna nodded and she got up to get a wet towel while Elsa stayed seated to watch her mom.

"I mean, don't you think I've wondered what it was going to be like to see your dad after all these years?" Rapunzel said in a questioning tone and she stared up at the ceiling, "Well, let me tell you, me waving at him like an idiot while Jack Frost's wrapped around another woman's arms was not what I had in mind." Anna and Elsa glanced at each other and both sighed. This plan wasn't going over well. Anna handed Rapunzel a cool towel and she took it gratefully.

As she did, Hiccup emerged from the bathroom and he was only dressed in swimming trunks. Rapunzel gasped at this because she never saw Hiccup nearly naked,

"Hiccup!" She said causing him to turn in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Hiccup stared before he answered sarcastically, "I was going outside to build something," he rolled his eyes before he went on, "I'm going for a swim. If that's okay with you."

Rapunzel sighed and lay back down on the couch, "Yeah it's fine. Sorry." She waved her hand while Anna and Elsa started to giggle.

"Okay, be good Toothless." Hiccup said to his dragon.

The Night Fury in question was lying by the fireplace with Abby. He merely opened his eyes and growled to let his owner know he heard him before closing his eyes again to go back to sleep with the greyhound. Hiccup continued for the door when Merida appeared with her purse. The ginger stared at the shirtless man in front of him. She had to admit that even though he was big or buff, he did have a nice figure. And he was certainly handsome in his own way.

"Hey there." She greeted with a smile.

Hiccup too stared at her. She had wild red hair yet it fell all around her face that gave her a nice look. And her smile at the moment made her look beautiful. He gave her a goofy smile and felt self-conscious, "Uh hey yourself. I mean well you know…" He couldn't find the right words to speak and Merida chortled.

"Hiccup, this is Merida. Merida, this is Hiccup, my butler and a friend of mine." Rapunzel introduced while Anna and Elsa could see something going on between Hiccup and Merida.

"It's nice ta meet ya. I am her butler, I guess ya could say." Merida said while rubbing her curls and held out her hand.

Hiccup took it and the two started to shake hands. But they continued to stare into each other eyes. Anna and Elsa would have loved to see how this goes out, but Rapunzel had other things in mind.

"Girls, you are going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your dad." She said while standing up and folded her arms.

Anna and Elsa both bit their lips and Merida suddenly spoke up, "They were?" Rapunzel glanced at her and Hiccup, "Okay, that's good. Uh…I will be leaving you now so I can get something ta drink."

"I'll go with you!" Hiccup said and he started to follow Merida to the door but Rapunzel stopped them,

"Wait! Does anyone here know something I don't know?"

As Merida and Hiccup turned back around, Anna and Elsa both sighed. The younger twin decided to speak the truth, "Mom, I hate say this but…dad's getting married."

Rapunzel was shocked at this news. Married? She slowly sat down and thought this over. First of all, she realized she felt jealous at the fact Jack was getting married to someone that wasn't her. But, she left him years ago! She shouldn't be jealous. Seeing the look in her mom's green eyes, Anna went on,

"To the most evil woman on the planet! Her name is Icena Royal and she lives up to her name. She is nothing but ice! She's is just downright awful. We can't let him go through with it!"

Elsa decided to speak up, "Anna told me about her, mom, and I agree with her. She is only using dad. She doesn't care about him at all. The only way he won't marry is if…" she trailed off before glancing back at Anna, "You better tell her, Anna, because she knows you the most."

Anna nodded and sat beside Rapunzel, "What Elsa is trying to say is…we think the only way is for you to come here and he sees you again. Probably spark something up that was lost between you two." She finished and Rapunzel only stared appalled.

"Wait a minute," She said while rubbing her long hair and glancing at both her daughters, "You're not trying to set me up with your dad are you?"

"Actually, we are," Elsa replied while Merida and Hiccup tried to inch their way to the door, "You guys are perfect for each other! Like the sun and the moon!"

"Don't move Hiccup and Merida!" Rapunzel suddenly said to couple in question, "You both knew about this too?"

Merida and Hiccup both gulped and they tried to get out of it,

"Me? No!"

"Of course not!"

"I nevah!"

"Like I would ever do that to you, Punz."

Rapunzel gave them both a look and the two sighed,

"Okay, I knew."

"I kinda figured it out."

"Anna told me the story."

"It was really sweet."

Anna and Elsa both rolled their eyes at how Merida and Hiccup were not exactly helping the situation. Rapunzel had heard enough. She stood up straight. Despite her feeling unhappy that Jack was going to get married, her pride was starting to overcome her.

"Okay, I might as well be up and front about this. And I will say it perfectly clear," She turned back to Anna and Elsa, "Jack Frost and I are no longer together and probably will never be again!" Her daughters, Merida, and Hiccup all cringed at her words, "Besides, in case you haven't noticed he seems pretty fine with that tight-skirted, bare backed fiancé of his. And I want the two of you to explain to your dad that I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. And that is to switch you both back," She pointed at Anna and Elsa, "Now, let's do what we have to do and be done with it! Got it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack came out of his room that he and Icena were sharing. He had managed to make an excuse that he needed to get something. But right now, he was busier on trying to find…Rapunzel? He was sure he had seen her before those elevator doors closed. Was he seeing things? Just the flash of her brought back memories he used to share with her. And now he was determined to find out that if she was really here or that he must be going crazy.

Jack started to rush down the hallway and saw Elsa come walking up. Even though it was really Anna, "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Oh hey Els," Jack said warmly and patted Anna's shoulder, "I'm just going down the lobby. Now do me a favor, will ya, while I'm gone?" Anna nodded and he pointed at the door he just came out of, "Will you just look after Icena for me?"

"Sure dad." Anna said with a smile.

"Thanks, kiddo," Jack gave her a peck on the head and he started to head off when he turned back to Anna, "Else wait!"

"Yeah?"

Jack held out his arms at what he was currently wearing, "How do I look?" He was wearing a simple dark blue suit and nice pants. And he wasn't wearing shoes…of course. His hair was always messy and wind-swept but it seemed to fit with his whole outlook.

"You look great, dad!" Anna held up her thumbs, "Handsome, young, and hip!"

Jack had to laugh at this before he turned and finally headed for the lobby. Anna giggled as she watched her dad go. She then turned and walked off. Jack got in an elevator and as soon as the doors opened to the lobby, he looked around. He was trying to locate a certain golden-haired girl when he saw a familiar girl come up.

"Hi dad!" It was the real Elsa this time. Jack stared in surprise.

"But I thought…" he pointed behind him as his daughter came up, "I thought you were going to keep Icena company."

"I was?" Elsa questioned and then she figured that Jack must have met Anna up in the hallway. Thinking fast, she responded, "Oh I was! I was just looking for her, actually." She and Jack glanced around before she turned to him and suddenly hugged him, "By the way, it's great to see you, dad!"

Jack was confused but he managed to laugh while hugging her back, "Uh yeah, great to see you too even though I just saw you a minute ago," He backed up and took in before he noticed something, "Nice outfit."

Since Anna was still looked like Elsa, the only difference between the two was the clothes they were wearing, "Thanks!" Elsa gave him a grin.

"Okay then. Go on and get up there. I'll be back soon." Jack patted her shoulder and Elsa nodded.

"Okay you got it!" She rushed toward one of the elevators and she started to sing under her breath.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Icena. Elsa was about to go in when the woman stopped her, "Have you see your dad?" she questioned while she was putting on some make up.

"Are you talking to me?" Elsa asked since she never met Icena.

"What are you Princess Jasmine?" Icena quipped in harsh sarcasm before she added, "Yes I am talking to you."

Elsa's eyes widen for she now realized who this was. She smiled, "Oh Icena, yeah, I saw him." She said sweetly.

"Well then, where is he?"

"Uh, he went that way, I think." Elsa lied as she pointed behind her.

As Icena tried to look in the direction, Elsa looked her over. Anna was right; this woman was downright bad news. She smirked as ideas of how to give her a hard time was starting to go through her head. She was always devious as much as her dad. Icena glanced back at the girl and noticed the smile.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing," Elsa said innocently while she put her arms behind her back, "Just that you are really pretty." She was lying of course. She thought her mom was way prettier than this wicked witch.

Icena merely scoffed at the complement, "Oh please. Don't tell me you're going to break your rotten streak and suddenly be nice to me," she straightened out her jacket and began to walk away, "If you see your dad, tell him he's late and I'm waiting."

Elsa watched her go and whispered, "Whatever you say, Cruella Da Ville." Now she was even more determined to get Rapunzel to change her mind and get back together with Jack.

Icena in the meantime felt a little parched and decided to get a drink. She went into the hotel's small bar and sat on a stool. Rapunzel was sitting not too far away from her. She had had her head on the bar table and was feeling really let down. When did her life become so complicated? She was feeling upset at the fact her once true love Jack was getting married. She was bent on trying to move on but her feelings to the winter youth still lingered within her. She really didn't want to separate her daughters yet again but what choice did she have? That was why she was sitting at the bar and ordered a drink that may help her.

"Here you go," the bartender suddenly said that brought the young golden haired girl out of her troubled thoughts, "Just don't ask what's in it. It should help you clear your head."

"Thanks, I need it," she held up the glass and prepared to drink it, "Here's to…" she frowned and glanced over to see Icena, "Here's to you, may your life be way less complicated than mine." Icena stared at her,

"Thanks," She said while nodding and turned back to the bartender while Rapunzel drank whatever the liquid is, "Martini, dry, please."

Rapunzel suddenly burped and Icena glanced over with a look, "Excuse me. Ugh I think I tasted tar." She said with a moan.

"Here's your martini," the bartender gave Icena her drink and he turned to Rapunzel, "And your bill, Miss Solar."

"Thanks." Rapunzel sighed while taking the pen and started to sign her name. She then shoved the paper away.

Icena glanced over and gasped to see the name. She turned to the young woman beside her, "Wait, you're Rapunzel Solar?" she asked in shock for she wanted to make sure.

Rapunzel glanced over while holding her glass and smiled weakly, "Guilty as charged." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, my gosh!" Icena suddenly moved over to sit right beside her, "I just saw a wedding dress you designed in Vogue and I fell completely in love with it. I faxed your office just yesterday, and they said that you were out of town and didn't know if you could make another. I can't believe it. It's fate. I'm Icena Royal."

"Icena? Uh nice to meet you." Rapunzel shook her hand and realized this was the Icena that was going to marry her Jack. Wait, hers? As Rapunzel looked into Icena's eyes, she realized what her daughters meant about this woman; she did look like bad news. And she felt downright uncomfortable with her. Not to mention she did at this point not like her at all. But she tried to keep a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

Back with Jack, he was still looking for you know who. He was by now outside that had the swimming pool and he kept looking at each woman that seemed to have blonde hair. But he always came up disappointed. Maybe he was on a wild goose chase here. He then spotted a girl with blonde hair and his heart began to race. Was that her? He rushed over and tapped her shoulder. She turned but he saw that it wasn't her.

"Sorry." He waved his hands and continued to walk around. Before he could go any further, he was stopped by Pitch and Gothel,

"Hello, Jackson, we were hoping to run into you." Pitch greeted the young spirit with a smirk.

"Uh that's great. But um…" Jack tried to be polite but he wasn't in the mood to be talking to them.

"Jackson, my husband and I were thinking that this hotel would be just perfect for the wedding," Gothel cut him off and took his arm while leading him and Pitch around the pool, "The more I see of it, the more I like it."

"Yeah me too," Jack began sarcastically and when his eyes went to the other side of the pool, he was in a trance at the most beautiful sight he had not seen in years. It was Rapunzel. She was walking casually down the steps that led to the large swimming pool. She did not notice Jack right now and she was running her fingers through her long golden hair that seem to glow in the sun. "Absolutely." He added in a whisper as he continued to eye Rapunzel.

He felt that familiar warm feeling spread inside his chest. No one, not even Icena ever gave him this feeling. Only one person did and that was Rapunzel. He hadn't seen her for almost twelve years and just seeing her once again brought back memories. He realized that she hadn't changed at all; she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Now tell me, dear, how many are we expecting from your side of the family?" Gothel's voice seemed far away as Jack continued to gawk at Rapunzel.

The white haired young man glanced over at the Black couple, "Excuse me a second. I have to do something." He said to them before he turned and tried to go to Rapunzel.

Pitch and Gothel stared after him for both were very confused. Jack was so entranced to get to Rapunzel, he kept bumping into people and objects. He kept apologizing and tried to keep his eyes on the girl he once loved (and probably still does.) He suddenly tripped over a small table that was in front of Merida, Hiccup, Toothless, Abby, and Anna.

Merida and Hiccup were in the middle of a conversation when they took notice of Jack in front of them, "You okay, Frosty?" Merida questioned in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack waved his hand and continued to look at Rapunzel on the other side of the pool.

"Uh, sir?" A man said as he was standing up with a tray. But unfortunately, Jack ended up bumping into him. This caused the winter youth to be at the edge of the pool.

"Dad, watch out!" Anna warned while Rapunzel turned in the direction of the commotion.

Jack tried to keep his balance, but he lost his footing and he fell straight into the pool. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel all gasped while Merida looked on. Hiccup just took out his cell phone and took a picture of this. Jack surfaced to the water but he didn't care. He still had the one goal in mind. He merely started swimming to the other side. Rapunzel watched and had to smile when Jack got up to her. He slowly got out of the pool and he was dripping wet.

Jack then started to make his way to Rapunzel. She tried to keep a straight face even though it was really amusing to see how smooth he was trying to be. Once he was close, he gave Rapunzel his trademark smirk that made Rapunzel's heart skip a beat. Even when he is wet, he was still hot.

"Hey Punz." Jack gave her a wave.

"Hey Jack," Rapunzel said with a sweet smile. But both could see this was a really awkward situation since neither have spoken to the other for years, "Well…there you are. What do you know?" She shrugged while trying to be casual.

Jack rubbed his wet white hair and decided to ask, "Uh…is there something going on here that I should know about? Cause, I'm really stunned to see you, but you don't seem stunned to see me," Rapunzel frowned while she watched the winter youth wrung his shirt, "I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in, what ten, eleven years. Now all of a sudden, on this day that…"

"Dad," A voice spoke up that caused Jack to stop speaking and he turned to see Anna come walking up from behind Rapunzel, "I can explain why she's here." Anna said in Elsa's voice.

Jack stared at her, "Elsa, you know who this is?"

Anna bit her bottom lip and said in her normal voice, "I do. And I'm not Elsa."

Elsa came up and stood beside Anna, "I'm Elsa." She said with a wave.

Jack blinked in shock, "Wait, they both are here…Anna and Elsa?" then he shook his head and added, "Wait, I thought Anna had dark blonde hair."

"I do," Anna replied and pointed to herself, "I just am in disguise as Elsa. See, I guess you and mom kind of think alike, because you both sent us to the same camp. We met there, and the whole thing just sort of spilled out."

"They switched places on us, Jack." Rapunzel said with a gentle smile.

Jack couldn't believe it, "You mean I've had Anna with me this whole time?"

"Yeah, because I wanted to know what you were like, and Elsa wanted to know mom. Are you mad?" Anna asked while playing with her fingers.

"Mad? Are you nuts? Of course not. I just can't believe it's you. That would explain how you can speak German," Jack held out his arm and Anna ran up and hugged him. She ignored the fact he was still wet and he kissed the top of her head, "Oh sorry, I got you wet."

"It's okay, dad." Anna laughed while waving her hand.

Jack held her at arm's length and kneeled down to her eye level, "Last time I saw you, you had a diaper rash. And now look at you. You're nearly grown up."

"I'm not quite grown-up just yet, and I am without a father."

Anna backed up as Jack frowned, "And I'm heading into my crazy, mixed-up teenage years and I'll be the only girl I know without a mom to fight with." Elsa spoke up while folding her arms while Rapunzel laughed quietly.

"Elsa, you've been in Corona all this time?" Jack asked and Elsa nodded. He smirked and held out his arms, "Come here, kiddo."

Elsa smiled and rushed up to hug her dad. Like with Anna, he kissed the top of her head. She then leaned back to say, "Mom's amazing, dad. I don't know how you ever let her go."

Jack once again frowned at this. Elsa had a point. He wondered why he did let Rapunzel go. Seeing the look on his face, Rapunzel cleared her throat and turned to the girls, "Um, Anna, Elsa, why don't you guys go do something while your dad and I talk?" she questioned casually.

"Sure, fine!" Anna said with a nod.

"Take your time." Elsa added with a wink.

The two girls made their way toward where Merida, Hiccup, Toothless, and Abby were. Jack and Rapunzel watched them go before turning toward each other. Still in his wet clothes, Jack removed his shirt first to dry off better. Rapunzel felt blood rush to her cheeks for she had missed seeing the white haired young man's lean muscles. But she managed to shake that away when Jack grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off.

"I don't believe this," he began and sat down while Rapunzel sat beside him, "Seeing them together, seeing you. Ow." He suddenly winced when the towel touched an injury he inflicted upon himself when he fell into the water.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Rapunzel moved over and taking some strands of her hair, she placed it upon Jack's forehead where the injury was, "Now you better not move." She instructed and her hair began to glow faintly to heal Jack.

As she kept her fingers on her hair, she locked eyes with Jack. She hadn't seen his icy blue eyes in such a long time. And to be honest, she missed those beautiful eyes. She found herself staring into them while Jack stared back at her spring green eyes. They continued to look at each other before Jack broke up the awkward silence,

"Uh, so…how are you, Punzie?" He questioned and when Rapunzel blinked, he frowned and added, "If it's okay I call you that. Or do you want me to call you Rapunzel?"

"No. I mean, my dad still calls me Punzie," She laughed nervously and removed her hair to show that the injury on Jack's head was gone, "I've been great. Really great."

"Oh, that's cool," Jack said with a nod and then sat closer to Rapunzel, "You know, you haven't changed a bit." He began and the two couldn't keep their eyes off each other, that is until…

"Finally!" Jack and Rapunzel felt their moment go and they glanced up to see Icena, "There you are. Oh! Uh…good, you both have met," Jack frowned for he had completely forgot about Icena and Rapunzel slowly stood up, "Honey, Rapunzel designs wedding gowns, and she's going to be making mine. Wait, um…I don't understand. How did you two meet?" Jack stood up beside Rapunzel, "And Jacky, why are you all wet?"

"You're making my fiancé's wedding gown?" Jack asked Rapunzel. Even as he referred to Icena as his fiancé, he felt that was a little wrong. Could it be he was still in love with Rapunzel?

Rapunzel laughed nervously and said, "Well, I didn't know she was your fiancé." She was lying for Anna and Elsa had told her about Icena. And despite not even liking the looks of this woman, Rapunzel only wanted Jack to be happy. And if he was happy with Icena, well…she can be okay with that. Even though she can still feel that familiar of jealously rise once again.

"Well uh…" Jack turned back to Icena, "How did we meet? How did you two meet?"

"Am I missing something here?" Icena answered with a question of her own for she was downright confused as well.

Jack started to laugh, "Well I can say one thing. This is one small world."

"How small?" Icena questioned with a smile.

Suddenly, Anna appeared beside the ice woman, "Hi Icena!"

"Hello." Icena replied not really paying attention to her.

"HI Icena!" Elsa said as she appeared on the other side.

Icena glanced down and gasped to see two Elsas! She started to gape in shock and horror while Jack and Rapunzel both laughed, "Uh, Icena, did I ever mention to you that Elsa had a twin?"

"No, I think you failed to mention that!" Icena said while clutching her chest for she was not exactly happy to have to deal with two brats.

Elsa laughed while waving her hand, "Don't feel bad, Ice, he never mentioned it to me, either," she said and the smirked while holding her hands behind her back, "By the way, I'm the real Elsa. This is Anna, my younger twin." She held out her hand to Anna. She nodded for her younger sister to finally do away with the disguise.

Anna simply smiled and held up her hands. With her magic, she was able to turn her skin back to normal and her hair became reddish blonde once more. Icena stared in shock while Jack and Rapunzel both smiled to see Anna being back to normal.

"Surprise!" Anna held up her arms with a grin.

"You see, Anna was pretending to be me, while I was pretending to be her," Elsa went on to explain and she turned to Rapunzel, "And this is our mom, Rapunzel Solar." Rapunzel grinned nervously as Icena stared in even more shock,

"This is your mother?" she repeated to make sure she heard right.

"Yup!" Anna and Elsa chorused together.

"Oh. And you were married to him?" Icena questioned to the golden-haired young woman.

"Yeah." Jack nodded while chuckling.

"Guilty as charged again!" Rapunzel said with a laugh and held out her arms.

"Well, this is a small world." Icena commented with a fake smile.

"And getting smaller." Jack added while rubbing his damp hair.

"And what a coincidence that we're all here on the exact same weekend. My, my, my, how sweet." Icena was trying to be friendly but anyone can see she was merely forcing her smile.

Anna and Elsa merely grinned at each other. They had one other plan that they hope would get Jack and Rapunzel back together. The only thing is, would it work?


	8. Conversations

**All rights reserved! I do not own Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, other characters, or the movie! I am simply writing this parody just for fun and laughs! I give credit where credit is due! The only thing I do own about this is my character that you will see soon enough.**

**Yes, I am finally updating. First of all, I want to apologize. ^^; I just haven't been in the mood to update this story. Also, I have found out that I may have screwed up on Elsa and Anna's personalities. I made Anna a young lady in this while Elsa is more outgoing when they are the opposite of that. Of course, Frozen hasn't even come out yet. And I can't go back to rewrite it. So I be sorry for that. But oh well, this story is nearly to the end. There is going to be one last chapter after this one. I want to thank you guys for all your reviews. I did get one review that pointed out that this story isn't very good. And that's fine. I honestly didn't think this story would be the popular one. In all honesty, I was hoping my other two stories would get more attention then this one. But, ah well. All in the same, I am glad you guys liked this one anyway. Now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Conversations**

Later that night, Elsa was leading Jack outside of the lobby. She managed to get him dressed in one of his nice clothes and even convinced him to put on some shoes. She was dragging him out by the hand and Jack asked,

"Okay, seriously, Elsa, where are we going? I have had a long day."

"You will soon find out. Just trust me." Elsa merely replied with a mysterious smile while she paused near the limo.

Right on cue, coming out of the hotel was Anna and Rapunzel dressed up nicely. "Hi Jack." The blonde waved as Anna merely smiled.

Jack turned and fell silent on seeing Rapunzel. She was wearing a very pretty pink gown and she had her long blonde hair braided up with flowers in them. She looked beautiful. She too thought Jack looked downright handsome in what he was currently wearing. Then again, she always thought he was attractive no matter what he wore.

"Hi Punz." Jack said gently as he locked eyes with her.

Rapunzel walked up casually and whispered to Jack, "Do you have any idea where they're taking us?"

"Not a clue. Do you?" He asked and hoped she would.

"No." She admitted with a sigh.

"Come on you guys!" Anna urged and Jack and Rapunzel obeyed.

Much later, the limo drove out of the city and into the woods. It was about another twenty minutes before the driver parked on one side of the road. Anna and Elsa helped their parents get out. Rapunzel glanced around and didn't recognize where they were. It was so dark, she couldn't make out on where their current location is. She turned to Anna,

"Um, where exactly are we?" She asked with a nervous frown.

Anna laughed, "Relax mom. You are going to find out."

"So, we're going to eat in the middle of the forest? If that's so, why did you force me to wear one of my nice clothes?" Jack questioned and he was sort of half joking.

"No, dad, we are not." Elsa rolled her eyes at this before she added, "Just follow us."

Elsa and Anna then began to walk down the path with two very confused parents' right behind them. At the end of the pathway, the twins held out their hands, "That is where we will be eating. The cabin is all ours for tonight." Anna pointed and Jack and Rapunzel looked up and saw that on a hill was a rather large ritzy cabin.

This certainly surprised the couple and they both made it clear, "Okay, out of curiosity, just how much are we paying for this?" Jack asked as they walked up the steps of the cabin.

"Well, we pooled our allowances." Anna shrugged but Jack gave her a look,

"Seriously, Anna?"

"Okay fine, grandma and grandpa chipped in a little." Anna replied with a weak laugh.

"Anna." Rapunzel said with a scoff.

"Okay, okay! They chipped in a lot!" Anna said with a groan.

"All right, moving on. You guys are going to love it." Elsa said immediately to rescue her younger twin.

The two girls led their parents up to the door and Elsa turned with Anna beside her, "Jackson and Rapunzel, your dinner awaits you." Elsa said like a waitress and she and her sister opened the door to reveal the room inside.

Jack and Rapunzel saw the place looked rather familiar enough. There was a small table set for just two and the room was decorated with flowers. The window showed a nice view of the forest below and the moon was shining in.

"Wow, this place is just…gorgeous." Rapunzel said quietly as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Wait, there's only one table and enough room for just two." Jack pointed out as he and Rapunzel glanced over.

"That's the other half of the surprise. We're not joining you." Anna replied with a smirk while Elsa laughed.

Before Jack and Rapunzel could reply, a familiar Scottish voice spoke up from behind them, "But I will," The two turned to see Merida dressed nicely in a waitress dress, "Hello, lad and lassie, I am Merida. And I will be your server fer tonight."

Hiccup then came from the kitchen and stood behind Merida, "And I'm Hiccup. Yeah I know, stupid name," he said with a roll of his eyes but he smiled all the same and he held up a wine bottle, "I will be your sommelier. So yeah, no wisecracks please. So, would I offer you two a taste of this um…bubbly in the hope that you won't get annoyed enough to fire this lovely woman and myself for following the orders of these sly 11-year olds?"

Merida started to chortle under her breath while Anna and Elsa smiled at each other. Jack and Rapunzel merely glanced at one another before Merida spoke, "All right, let's get this started. Anna, would ye put on some mood music?"

Anna got the remote and she pressed a button. Some smooth and romantic music started to play from the iPod. This of course made Jack and Rapunzel both sigh. "Hey come on! Just relax and have a good time!" Anna said as she and Elsa made way to go.

Once the two young girls left, Merida asked, "Do ye get all this?"

"Yeah, we already knew that when the song started to play." Rapunzel replied while she shrugged and Jack examined the room further. He now knew why it looked familiar.

"I see what they are doing. They are trying to recreate the night we met. The cabin, the music…"

"The help?" Merida added with a smirk.

"Okay I admit, that was really sweet of them." Rapunzel said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Hiccup, can I take that drink please?" Jack asked the brunet who in turn smiled back and made way to do just that.

After giving them their glasses, Hiccup moved off to go back in the kitchen. Merida placed a bottle of wine in the bucket of ice and followed after him. Jack and Rapunzel walked to the window to look at the beautiful scenery.

"It sure is a nice night. I think even Manny is saying hi to us." Jack joked as he pointed at the full moon.

"Yeah. I wonder what he is thinking right now." Rapunzel said looking at the moon.

After an awkward pause, Jack turned back to Rapunzel and held up his glass, "Uh, here's to…um…"

"Our daughters, Anna and Elsa." Rapunzel finished holding up her own glass.

"Right." Jack said as they clinked their glasses together.

Anna and Elsa both peeked through the window. They were waiting for what else is going to happen. However, their parents happen to glance out the window and see them peeking in. Seeing Jack and Rapunzel giving them a look, the twins immediately ducked out of sight.

"Now I know what a monkey in a zoo feels like." Jack said jokingly while Rapunzel had to laugh at this, "But I was thinking, if we're ever really alone, maybe we should talk about what happened between us. I mean, I can't honestly remember because it ended so fast."

Rapunzel smiled weakly, "It started pretty fast." She recalled while tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That part I remembered with no problem." Jack said with a playful smirk.

Hiccup and Merida in the meantime were peeking through the door that led to the kitchen. Seeing how things were going smoothly, Hiccup whispered, "Well, I godda admit, things are going pretty well. I guess it's safe to serve the vichyssoise."

Merida glanced up at him, "Sounds good. So I'll serve while you ladle." She spoke softly and she and Hiccup turned to do their duties.

However, because the hallway to the kitchen was so narrow, the two ended up getting stuck against each other. Seeing how close they were, Hiccup and Merida could both feel their cheeks warm. They both smiled apologetically and tried again, but they only ended up getting more stuck. Hiccup tried to get it together and smiled weakly down at the beautiful ginger,

"How about this. Why don't I move first and then you?" he asked as he tried to keep it cool. Merida felt a blush rise before she smirked and suddenly shoved him aside forcefully, "Ow! Why would you do that?" he questioned while rubbing his sore stomach.

"Just thought it looked like a perfect opportunity. Now come on before they suspect we are doing something naughty." Merida rushed off to get dinner ready. In reality, she only did it because she didn't want to admit her growing feelings toward the brunet.

Hiccup sighed before he followed after her. Later, Jack and Rapunzel were now sitting at their table and discussing their daily lives, "So, I'm guessing you are doing just fine. Are you still doing snowball and…" Rapunzel began.

"Fun times? Of course. I still have my reputation to keep up. They don't call me Jack Frost the Mischievous Winter Spirit for nothing." Jack responded with a playful smirk.

"And not to mention, you owning a valley in Burgess came true. That's great." Rapunzel said with a bright smile.

"Yup. Life is just great. But what about you? I mean, you were always painting what looked like dresses."

"Yeah. That dream of mine came true too. I am now a business woman of making dresses for all kind of ceremonies; like weddings," Rapunzel paused before she then added, "I guess both our dreams came true."

"Yeah. I guess." Jack said even though he wasn't exactly happy to be saying that.

Merida came out holding two bowls of soup. Jack and Rapunzel were quiet for a moment before the blonde asked, "Okay, down to business, just what are we going to do with Anna and Elsa?"

"Yeah good point, especially now that they know each other, keeping them apart is way out of the question." Jack said while scratching his head.

Rapunzel pondered before her green eyes widen at an idea, "Wait! How about I keep them for half the year and you could keep them for the other half?"

Jack and Merida both gave her a look, "Seriously, Punz?" Merida was the one to speak and shook her head, "Ya can't force the lassies to go two different schools. That's just really stupid."

"Mer has a point for once." Jack said with a nod.

"Fer once? Watch it, Frost." Merida warned in which the winter spirit ignored.

"Okay, then how about I keep them for a whole year and you…" Rapunzel began but Merida shook her head,

"I doubt that's gonna work either." She said and noticed Jack and Rapunzel both giving her a look which clearly indicated that she was kind of intruding, "Oh sorry. Ignore me and enjoy yer soup." She then hurried away back to the kitchen.

"Merida is right though. It's why we settled with the original solution." Jack finished with a sigh.

"Are you sure? That's funny because I thought it was because we decided to never see each other again." Rapunzel glanced down at her soup and her tone was distant and sad.

"Whoa wait, not 'we', Punz." Jack said while holding up his hands defensively.

"I guess that part is a bit hazy to me too over the years." Rapunzel admitted as she picked up her spoon.

"So you don't remember the day you packed?" Jack asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"What? No! That day I remember just fine," Rapunzel paused before she recalled what had happened, "Um, I didn't hurt you when I threw that…uh…what was it?"

"It was a frying pan," Jack replied with a chuckle, "And no, you didn't. But you came close. And I wouldn't be surprised since those things are dangerous."

"Right. Sorry."

After a small exchange of laughter, Jack spoke up again, "Look, Punz, I may never be alone with you again. So I just want to know one thing about the day you packed. Why'd you do it anyway?"

Rapunzel sighed and thought over carefully of what to say, "It's…it's kind of hard to explain, Jack. I mean we may be young forever, but we are kids at hearts. We both said some really stupid things, I got really mad. So I packed up and left. I got on the first airplane and…" She trailed off while she gave Jack a sad smile, "You never came after me."

This kind of threw off Jack. He blinked and finally answered, "Sorry, I didn't think you ever wanted me to."

Rapunzel sighed, "Well, you know what they say, water under the bridge now. The thing we can do is just put a smile on our faces for Anna and Elsa, get this show on the road, and move on." She said as she tried to keep a strong smile on her face.

Jack exhaled and slowly nodded, "Right. Get this show on the road." He said even though he really didn't want to agree.

* * *

The next morning, back at the motel, Rapunzel was at the desk getting ready to depart. "Your passport, Ms. Solar. Have a safe trip home." The clerk said as he gave Rapunzel her passport.

"Thanks." Rapunzel said with a smile while Hiccup came walking up for he was ready to go too, "Hey Hiccup. I got everyone almost set. Where's Anna?"

"I just called her and she said she's on her way down. Hope so because that girl takes forever to get dressed." Hiccup answered while rolling his eyes and he moved off.

Rapunzel nodded and glanced over at Jack, who was also at the desk and getting ready to check out, "So I guess I'll send Elsa back to you over Christmas." The white haired youth said while he signed a paper.

"And Anna will spend Easter with you. I hope you aren't going to teach her to call Bunny a Kangaroo are you?" Rapunzel said jokingly while Jack chuckled,

"Now would I do that?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Rapunzel just laughed before they turned to hear the elevator door ring. Coming out was the twins. But something was very odd. Jack and Rapunzel couldn't tell which one was Anna or Elsa. The two girls had used magic to change their appearance again. Both of them had white and strawberry blonde hair mixed together and they were wearing similar outfits.

"Anna, what are you doing looking like that? We have to catch the plane." Rapunzel questioned with a frown.

"Here's the deal, mom," One girl spoke up in Elsa's voice, "We thought it over, and we decided we're being totally gypped."

The other spoke in Anna's voice, "Dad promised we'd go on our camping trip and we wanna go. You know, together?"

Jack and Rapunzel were not exactly in the mood. Hearing about the trip, Jack asked, "What camping trip?"

"The one we go on every summer before school starts." Elsa's voice answered.

Rapunzel sighed, "Okay guys, this isn't funny. Anna, go upstairs and put your clothes on." She said to the girl who was speaking in Anna's voice.

"Are you sure I'm Anna?" Anna's voice replied.

"Duh! Of course I know you're Anna." Rapunzel replied sharply.

"But are you really sure I'm Anna? It's kind of hard of tell right now." The girl who was speaking in Elsa's voice before was speaking in Anna's voice now.

Jack rubbed his forehead, "Okay, normally I like joking around, but Rapunzel is right. This isn't funny. You're going to make her miss her plane."

Anna and Elsa merely smiled slyly and Rapunzel glared, "Anna!"

"Yes?" Both girls said in Anna's voice.

Rapunzel sighed and could feel a headache coming on. She glanced at Jack. He in turn kneeled down until he was eye level with both girls. He looked them over and tried to figure out which one was Anna or Elsa. They were really smart to go down to the details, even with their eyes. Finally, he glanced to the girl on the left and pointed with a smirk,

"This has to be Elsa. I think I can feel cold coming from her."

The girl he pointed to said in Elsa's voice, "I hope you are right about that, dad, because you don't want to send the wrong girl back to Corona."

The second girl finished in also Elsa's voice, "Would you?"

Jack frowned and realized he just couldn't tell. He stood up straight and glanced at Rapunzel, "Sorry, I give up." He said with a sigh.

"Here's the deal," One girl said in Elsa's voice, "We go back to dad's house, pack our stuff and the four of us leave on the camping trip."

"Wait, the four of us?" Rapunzel questioned in disbelief.

"Yup!" A girl said in Anna's voice, "And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Anna and who's Elsa."

"Or you do what we say and I take one of you back with me to Corona, whenever you like it or not." Rapunzel offered while folding her arms.

* * *

Much later back at Jack's house, it was made official that Jack and Rapunzel went on the camping trip with their twins. They certainly were bent on getting their way. Someone else wasn't so happy with this arrangement either. "And what I am supposed to do for the whole weekend? Sit at home and knit like a nanny?" Icena asked in outrage while Jack was putting bags in the back of his jeep.

"Sorry, Ice, but I guess it's kind of a sticky situation," Jack replied patiently as he tried to calm his fiancée down.

Rapunzel was coming out of the house when she noticed the woman with Jack. She frowned when she heard her rampaging, "Sticky situation? That's your excuse? What do you mean by that?" Icena questioned and happened to notice Rapunzel come walking up. Glaring, she pointed at her as if she was vile thing, "And what is _she_ doing here?"

Jack chuckled nervously and could see the situation was getting really awkward, "Well that's the thing. Our deal was that the four of us together."

"Oh I see. That is just so sweet. Well I think that is just really sh…" Icena was about to curse out loud when Rapunzel came up with a sweet smile,

"Oh hi. Is there something wrong?" She questioned to taller woman.

"Yes, there IS a problem, because I had no idea you were going out with my fiancé. And I don't think I am really comfortable with this one bit." Icena said with gritted teeth.

What Rapunzel said next made Jack do a double take and Icena stare in surprise, "I agree. I think the ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is considered downright weird." Rapunzel laughed self-consciously.

Icena blinked and regained herself, "Well, thank you. Glad to know that you agree."

"This is why I insist you come with us!" Rapunzel said with a bright smile and grasped Icena's arm.

Jack started to laugh at this, "Uh Punz…"

Icena too wasn't sure of how to respond, "Uh well I…"

"No come on you two! I've made a mess of things already for your weekend. It's the least I can do! Really, please?" Rapunzel smiled that Icena had to smile back.

A little later, Anna and Elsa were dressed up and ready to go. Jack had put the final bags into the jeep when Icena came walking out in some ridiculous looking gym clothes that were not exactly fitting for a camping trip. Rapunzel was right behind her. Noticing the evil woman, Anna questioned, "Uh dad, what is Icena doing here?"

"Your mom invited her." Jack replied with a sigh.

"What?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Hey, girls, chill out and be nice." He said to his daughters while Anna and Elsa groaned and they got into the jeep.

Icena got into the passenger side while Jack was already seat in the driver's side. Rapunzel came up and helped Jack shut his door, "Okay, you guys all set? Have fun then!" she said with a bright smile which caused everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Uh okay, Punz, what are you doing?" Jack asked as he gave the blonde a look.

Rapunzel shrugged, "Well, I've been thinking over it, and it might be a good idea that you and Icena have some alone time together before you guys tie the knot." She said innocently.

"Mom, give us a break? That's not part of the plan!" Anna said with her arms in the air.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll have way more fun without me!" Rapunzel said waving her hand.

Icena laughed nervously, "Uh look, if you're not going, I don't have to go. I'm not exactly a big nature girl."

"But this is your chance to get to know the girls. Since after the wedding, they are going to half yours." Rapunzel added to let that information sink in. Icena made a face while Anna and Elsa glanced at each other. Jack was rubbing his face the whole time. He was going to get a headache from all this. "Have fun, guys!"

Jack started the jeep and he drove off while Rapunzel waved at them. Merida had seen the whole exchange and came up. She gave the blonde a smirk, "I see what ye did thar, ye wee devil."

"What?" Rapunzel questioned even though there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Nothing. But I would pay big money to see that woman climb a mountain." Merida said and she and Rapunzel exchanged a hearty laugh.


End file.
